Endangered Friendships
by Doc Reid
Summary: Doc is caught between a rock and a hard place when he realizes that the man he is forced to save is a gunfighter after Matt, and that his friends will hurt or kill Kitty if he doesn't comply.  Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

The stone and brick walls of the federal prison where always cold – winter, spring, summer, and fall. It didn't matter if it was one hundred degrees above or below; the walls stayed pretty much the same. Perhaps it was the building itself that made them seem so dark and cold – after all it was Kansas State Penitentiary and it was winter.

For William Hatton and Eric Fowler, this would be the last day they would have to walk the corridors and follow the routine they have done for the past ten years. Today they would be free men again. Both men stood in front of the prison warden Hopkins.

Hopkins slowly stood up from behind his desk, "Gentlemen. Today you start your new lives. I trust that you have learned how to be better people now that you have been through this system," he looked at the men while he clasped his hands behind his back. He sauntered out from behind the desk and stood before Hatton and Fowler. Both men nodded to answer Hopkins' question. Hopkins pursed his lips and studied each man, "I also trust that you will be able to put your new skills toward finding a decent job," he said as he turned away and walked to the door where two guards stood.

Hatton and Fowler starred forward and nodded again.

"Excellent," Hopkins smiled. The warden then ticked his head and the two guards opened the heavy wooden door and ushered the two prisoners out into the corridor. The only sound heard was that of their boots in the darkened corridor. They slowly made their way down the long hall to another office where they were met by a clerk who handed the men their street clothing and footwear. "You can change into these," he handed the men their clothing. Without a word form either man, they took their clothes and slipped behind a screen and quickly changed.

The two guards remained in the room with the clerk. Hatton and Fowler finished and stepped back into view. Hatton was the first to hand back the black and white stripped uniform that was his for ten years. Fowler followed. Both men kept their hats in their hands out of curiously and discipline they we made to learn.

The guards then escorted Hatton and Fowler to the front gate where another guard stood. Both men produced their paperwork and handed it to the guard at the gate. He read the forms and looked at each man, "Good luck," he said handing the pages back to Hatton and Fowler before he motioned to another guard to open the massive front door of the penitentiary.

Hatton and Fowler quickly stepped through the gate then watched the door close behind them. Hatton placed his hat on his head and looked at Fowler as he pulled tight on the light jacket he wore when he entered the prison, "Let's get out of here," he said as he walked across the street with Fowler in tow. They both needed winter coats and the few dollars they earned would be enough to buy them their coats and more.

Fowler stopped and looked into a shop window, "They sell coats in there," he pointed out. Hatton looked through the glass and shook his head, "They cost too much," he stated. "There has to be another place around that sells coats," he motioned for Fowler to follow him up the Kansas City street and further away from the penitentiary.

It was getting on toward supper time and the two men finally stopped at a general store which was located near the train station. Hatton and Fowler entered the store and casually looked round when Fowler stopped at a rack of coats.

The woman clerk in the store walked over to Fowler, "Can I help you?" she asked.

Fowler jumped. It was the first time in more than ten years he'd heard a female voice. Fowler stammered as he looked at the clerk and then to the coat. Hatton smiled as he walked over to the clerk, "We're in need of coats," he said as his eyes scanned the woman from head to toe.

"These are all we have," the woman pointed out.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers," Hatton said.

"They are all three dollars," the woman said as she eyed the two men. Hatton nodded, "We'll each take one," he said pulling some money from his pocket. He hoped to be able to afford some thing for supper as well as train tickets west. Hatton handed over the money and nudged Fowler to take a coat. Hatton, himself took one off the rack and pulled in over his shoulders, "Where's a cheep place to grab a bite?" he asked the clerk.

"Just across the street," the clerk pointed out. "The food isn't too bad. At least it will fill your stomachs on a cold day," she smiled slightly.

Hatton tipped his hat and moved to the door. He slowly turned back, "When's the next train leave for Wichita?" he asked.

The clerk shrugged, "I don't know. The schedule should be posted at the station," she pointed out the door.

"Thanks," Hatton said as he and Fowler left the store.

"What do you want in Wichita?" Fowler asked as he walked along the boardwalk next to William Hatton.

"Nothing," he said under his breath.

"Then why are you going there?" Fowler asked in a hushed voice as he noted the look on Hatton's face.

"It's going to get us closer to Pratt," Hatton stated. Fowler stopped in his tracks and looked at Hatton who had also stopped. "You want that sheriff, don't you?"

Hatton said nothing, but the look in his eyes said it all. "I've wanted him for ten years," he sneered. Hatton's eyes looked over to the train station and an evil look came across his face.

"Look, Will. We just spent ten years behind those rock walls," Fowler whispered.

Hatton's eyes came back to his friend, "That's right. And the way I have it planned, we wont be going back," he smiled broader. Slowly Eric Fowler began to smile and he nodded as the two men headed to the railway station to find out about the schedule.

Hatton stopped at the wicket, "Hey, you!" he called through the metal gate.

The old man behind the wicket turned, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Hatton looked at Fowler and then back at the little man with the visor on his head and glasses perched on his nose. "We'd like to get to Pratt. When's the next train out?" Hatton asked.

The clerk looked up at the chalkboard and squinted at the times, "Looks like it will be leaving in twenty minutes," he said as he looked back at the two men.

"Here's some money," Hatton said as he frantically dumped the money he had out on the counter, "Take what you need for two," the pushed the money through the arched opening at the desk level.

"Whoa, sonny. I don't need that much," the man said as he picked through and took what he needed. He pushed the rest back, "This is yours and here's you tickets," he smiled.

"Thanks," both Hatton and Fowler said as they scooped up the money and the tickets and went to wait for the train instead of eating for they were hungry for something else.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Kansas City train station schedule said, the train to Pratt arrived at the Kansas City station at six o'clock in the evening. William Hatton and Eric Fowler boarded the train and took seats toward the back of the car. Hatton and Fowler felt like every eye on the train was watching them. Both men sat and pulled their hats down a little further over their faces. "I feel like they are starring at us," Fowler whispered.

"Me too," Hatton said. "I'm sure it's just our imaginations. They don't know who we are," he stated. "Once the train get rolling they'll busy themselves," he said. "Just ignore them," he concluded as he leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair and looked out the window.

Fowler, who had the aisle seat, folded his arms across his chest and starred at the back of the seat in front of him.

Outside the door, everyone on board could hear the conductor yell, "All aboard!" and with a slight shimmy and a jerk, the train began to move and as Hatton predicted, people began to talk amongst themselves about their journey or plans once they reached whichever destination they chose.

Hatton figured that the train would pull into the Pratt station at some point in the morning, depending on the condition of the track with the snow and winter weather. Never-the-less, it beats riding on horse back as there will be enough of that later on.

The only interruption on the trip was the conductor asking for tickets that he could punch with his ticket punch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc Adams ambled along the boardwalk toward the jail house. He figured that either Festus or matt would have put on a pot of coffee by this time in the early morning. He didn't feel like spending any money on a coffee at Del Monicos and he thought that Kitty Russell wouldn't have any coffee on for at least another hour.

Doc reached the front of the little red-brick building and opened the door into the office. Matt Dillon sat at this desk going over some paperwork, which was likely already late. He didn't look up at the doctor, he could tell just by the way the door opened and the shuffle of the feet it was the town's physician.

Doc sauntered over to the little wood stove and picked up the coffee pot and a mug. He poured a cup of coffee and then offered it to Matt, "You want one?" Doc asked.

Matt finally looked up, "Sure. Thanks," he smile at the doctor who handed him the cup before he filled another one for himself. Matt went back to work.

"You look like you're hard at it," Doc mused at the marshal's expense.

Matt looked up again, "I didn't have time to do this yesterday," he stated.

Doc nodded and walked back to the little wooden table at the centre of the room. He lowered himself onto one of the chairs and placed his mug down on the table. The morning piqued his interest so he pulled his spectacles from the metal case he carried in his vest pocket.

Despite Doc being quite at the table with his coffee and paper, just the sound of the newspaper being folded irritated Matt. The marshal look up at the doctor who was all consumed in an article. Doc sipped on his coffee, paying no attention to Matt, "Hum," he murmured.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "Hum what?" he grunted.

Doc looked up from the paper, "Did you know that William Hatton and Eric Fowler were released from prison yesterday?"

Matt nodded, "Yes, I got notice. Why?" he asked.

Doc looked back at the paper, "I just recall them being a couple of bad eggs, that's all," he said sipping again from the mug of coffee.

Matt sighed, "Doc they have been in the Kansas State Penitentiary for ten years. It's a reform prison," he said.

Doc lowered the paper and looked over to Matt, "Reform?"

Matt nodded, "Yes. Prisoners have to pass through the system and qualify to be free men again," he stated.

Doc pursed his lips and folded the newspaper, placing it on the table. He looked Matt straight in the eyes, "If you recall, I had a few days behind those walls and let me tell you there was not a lot of reforming going on with those men. Most of them looked like tick ready to pop," he said in a cold voice.

"Look, Doc," Matt began, "I have to rely on the prison system and how they deal with men like Hatton and Fowler. I'd be laying awake every night if I didn't!" he exclaimed.

Doc shifted and squared himself to Matt, "Maybe you should. I've seen those men and one out of twenty might be reformed. The rest are just stewing and waiting to get out again. Thank God that most of them are too old by the time they are freed to do much of anything," she sighed.

Matt looked at Doc and studied him for a moment. The physician was now looking down at the floor, "You alright?" Matt asked.

Doc slowly looked up, "Certainly. But I don't like to hear that these two are out of that damn hell hole!" Doc's voice rose. Then the doctor regained some composure, "They should have had life sentences, of been hand, if you ask me," he said with his voice filled with resentment.

Matt stood, "Now, hang on here Doc," he said as he walked out from behind his desk, "They got a fair trial like everyone else. The were sentenced to ten years and that's what they served," Matt stated.

"I can see that," Doc said angrily as he swatted the newspaper on the table.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "What's this all about?" he asked.

Doc looked up sharply at the marshal. Slowly he stood, "It's about justice. It's about people and their safety. It's about you!" he growled.

"Me?" matt was taken back.

"Yes, you!" Doc said as he moved to the door. "If you can't recall, they vowed to finish what they started with you," he said as he opened the door.

Matt didn't know what to say. A slight smile formed on his lips, "Doc. That was ten years ago," he snorted.

"Ten years ago to men who were deponent and vowed revenge," Doc said.

Matt shook his head, "Doc. Please don't make a mountain out of a molehill. I have enough trouble right now," he motioned to his desk.

"Sure, Matt," Doc grew quite. Matt knew his old friend meant well and that Doc was concerned, but also felt that Doc was overly tired and taking this a bit too far.

"Doc, go and get some rest. I know you've been working too hard," Matt said warmly.

Doc made a face, "Rest. Sure," he grunted as he left the jail house closing the door behind him. Matt watched Doc cross the street and head toward his office. Slowly Matt turned away and looked down at the paperwork on his desk. Strangely Doc has made him uneasy about Hatton and Fowler, but he shouldn't be concerned at all.

Matt huffed and poured himself another coffee before settling back down at his desk. In the back of his mind he could only think about what Doc said about the prison. Matt tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, but it wasn't easy, even though he tried had to focus on the pages in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

William Hatton and Eric Fowler stepped down from the train and surveyed the street. Pratt had changed some since the last time they were in the town. "I wonder if that restaurant is still open at the far end of town," Hatton spoke while still looking around.

"I hope so. I'm starved," Fowler said as he pulled his coat tighter around his neck. The early morning air was quite crisp.

"Well I guess there's one way to find out," Hatton stated and stepped down off the train station platform and began up the street. Fowler followed. As the two men walked along the street, a few men turned to watch them, however Hatton and Fowler ignored their stares.

Hatton and Fowler turned up the main street and continued toward the restaurant. Fowler looked over to his friend, "What are we really here for?" he whispered.

"I'm going find Royce McClellan and hire him to do what I want to do," Hatton looked over to Fowler. His voice was low and calculated as he looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Fowler stopped in his tracks and a sly smile curled his lips, "You're going to hire Royce?" he whispered.

Hatton had also stopped. He nodded. "And once we're done here, we're going to Dodge City," he smiled back.

Fowler laughed out loud, "I wished I'd of thought of that!" he continued to laugh and begin to walk toward the restaurant. Hatton chuckled and walked along with his friend until they reached O'Toole's Eatery. Both men stopped laughing when they saw sheriff Paxton at one of the tables.

Paxton looked up at the two men and slowly lowered his fork to the table, "I heard you were released. I thought you'd have the scene not to come back here," he said to Hatton and Fowler.

"There weren't any laws or rules to say where we can and can't go," Hatton growled at Paxton.

The sheriff kept his eyes on the men as they took seats at a table near the back of the room. Everyone in the restaurant was watching what was happening between Paxton and the two men.

Paxton slowly wiped his lips with the napkin and set it on the table next to his plate. The big man then slowly stood and walked over to the table where Hatton and Fowler sat. Paxton stood almost six feet in height and was broad at the shoulders. He was likely in his early sixties and soon to retire.

Hatton Knew Paxton was fishing to see what the two were up to so he opened his coat showing his belt, but no gun belt and shrugged at the sheriff. "At least you have the sense not to wear guns in Pratt anymore. And if I catch you with guns, you can be sure that you won't stay here long," he stated.

"But sheriff. We just came out of the Kansas State Penitentiary. We've been reformed. We don't need guns anymore," Hatton smiled.

Paxton huffed before walking away. Hatton and Fowler glared at the sheriff and watched him leave.

Fowler's mouth opened as he was about to say something to Paxton, but Hatton jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, "Leave it," he said in a hushed but cold voice. Fowler looked over to Hatton, "I'll be glad to see him toes up," he snarled

Hatton ran his fingers across his lips, "It'll happen soon enough," he said under his breath. His eyes narrowed at the door where the sheriff exited. "I'll find Royce tomorrow," he stated.

Fowler sighed, "I'd wish it was sooner," he looked at Hatton.

"Me too," Hatton snorted. "But I don't want to tip my hat just yet. Ole Paxton's a sly one. I'm sure he knows we're here for some reason or other. He'll be keeping his eyes on us for a while," Hatton stated.

"Why don't we just take him down ourselves?" Fowler leaned over to Hatton and asked.

Hatton looked at Fowler, "I want to see the look on Paxton's face. He's a fast gun. Faster then me, but not as fast as Royce," he smiled. "That goes with Dillon too," he whispered as he sat back in his chair and waited for the waiter to deliver menus to their table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt Dillon made his way up the street. Wilbur Jonas was pushing the light snow off the boardwalk when Matt walked by. "Good morning, marshal," the silver-haired general store owner smiled.

"Jonas," was Matt's usual reply. "Have you seen Doc today?" he asked.

Jonas shook his head no, "Not since early this morning. Is everything all right?" he asked.

Matt nodded, "Yeah. Doc's just a little mad at me, that's all," he snorted.

"Nothing serious, I hope," Jonas stated.

Matt indicated that it wasn't serious, "If you see him, tell him I'd like a word with him," Matt smiled.

"Certainly," Jonas said and watched Matt step down and cross the alley toward the Long Branch Saloon. The store owner went back about his business.

Matt opened the outer door of the Long Branch and then pushed through the swing-door and stepped down into the establishment.

Kitty Russell looked up from the bar and her cup of coffee. She watched the tall law man as he walked toward her and leaned down onto the bar. Matt pushed his hat back on his head.

"Good morning, Matt," Kitty smiled.

"Have you seen Doc?" Matt asked.

Kitty's eyebrow rose up, "Oh, yeah. What did you do to him?" Kitty turned and leaned on her left elbow.

Matt straightened, "Nothing! Well, almost nothing," he frowned and leaned back down onto the bar.

"He was a real bear!" Kitty stated.

Matt sighed, "Well, I suppose I don't blame him," Matt said.

"Oh?" Kitty asked.

"He read in the newspaper that William Hatton and Eric Fowler have been released from the penitentiary."

Kitty pursed her lips in thought, "Why would that get Doc that upset?" she looked at Matt.

"Let's just say we had a disagreement about how reform prisons work," Matt frowned.

Kitty looked at Matt, "He was thinking about..." Kitty couldn't bare to finish her sentence when Matt nodded.

"Oh, Matt!" Kitty exclaimed. "Poor Doc!"

Matt looked at Kitty, "Yes, I suppose, but those men have served their time and if the prison system says that they are now free men, I can't argue," Matt huffed.

Kitty looked down at her cup, "Well, this is a fine mess," she said. Then her eyes lifted to Matt's, "He's worried about you now isn't he?"

Matt didn't have to answer. The look in his eyes said it all. Matt felt more like a heel the longer he stood in the saloon. Slowly he stood and pushed off from the bar, "If you see Doc. Let him know I really want to talk to him about this," he said.

Kitty smiled, "I'll do my best, cowboy," she winked.


	4. Chapter 4

William Hatton and Eric Fowler stepped out of the restaurant then stood next to the hitching post. Each man leaned on either side while they looked around the town of Pratt, "I think we need some transportation," Hatton stated.

Fowler pulled a small wad of money from his pocket, "I can't by buy a horse with this," he said while chewing on a tooth pick and looking down at the crumpled bills and few coins he held in his hand.

"I have the solution to that," Hatton smiled and playfully slapped Fowler across his upper arm. "Follow me," he smiled. Both men stepped down and crossed the street. With a quick look over his shoulder, Hatton motioned Fowler to follow him. They quickly walked up the street and turned down a narrow alley, cluttered with crates and other thrash that looked like it hadn't been touched in a decade – just what Hatton was hoping.

Hatton crouched down near the entrance to one of the side buildings and slipped his hand under the wooden step. At first he didn't feel what he was looking for which caused his stomach to churn, "It has to be under here," he murmured. Hatton repositioned himself and pushed his hand in further when he felt the canvas bag he was looking for and he sighed, "I've got it," he whispered.

Slowly Hatton pulled the bag out from under the step and looked up at Fowler, "This will buy the horses and Royce McClellan's services," he said in a low tone and his eyes sparked.

"Is that what I think it is?" Fowler bent over to have a look as Hatton unrolled the canvas.

Hatton nodded, "You're damn straight it is," he said as he lifted a stack of bills up to Eric Fowler for him to have a look at. Fowler grinned, "You managed to hide that?"

Hatton nodded again and stood, "Come on, lets get out of here," he said shoving the money into his coat. He thumbed over his shoulder, "We'll use the back way," he said and stepped over an over turned barrel with Fowler right behind him.

Once the two men reached the next street they headed for a shack on the out skirts of town they knew of. There they would work out the plans that William Hatton had in mind - the thought that bore into his brain every day since he was sentenced to ten years imprisonment for the bank robbery and attempted murders of the banker and his teller.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt finished his coffee and bid Kitty Russell adieu. "Don't be hard on Doc," Kitty hollered after Matt. The marshal nodded and left the Long Branch Saloon.

Matt was still in search of the town doctor and stepped out onto the boardwalk and sighed. He looked across the street and decided that he'd try Del Monico's restaurant for Doctor Galen Adams, seeing how the doctor didn't finish his coffee at the jail house.

Matt was just about to step down off the boardwalk and head across Front Street when he noticed Wilbur Jonas trying to get his attention. Matt made a face and thought he'd better find out that was wrong at the general store. Matt sauntered across the alley and stepped up to the boardwalk, "What is it, Jonas?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in this voice.

"You said you wanted to know where Doc was. He just went up to his office. He seems pretty upset with something. He hardly said a word to me," Jonas said as he pointed up the stairs. "Do you know what's wrong, marshal?" Jonas asked out of concern.

Matt nodded yes, and looked up the staircase and then back to the store owner, "Thanks, Jonas. Don't worry. Yet," he smiled weakly. Jonas wore a strange expression on his face and nodded before he rubbed his hands over his upper arms to get warm as he stepped back into his store. "I'll never understand people," Jonas grumbled as he closed the store door behind him.

Matt drew his breath and figured that if Doc's mood was worse than before, he was going to have to brace himself for the doctor's wrath. Matt clasped his left hand onto the railing and pulled himself up toward the door. He decided that he was just going to try and calmly talk with Doc.

Doc was standing at the examination table with his black medical bag and its contents placed across the table. Doc picked through his nickel-plated instruments and prepared them for a long soak in the boiling water on the little wood stove.

Matt opened the door into the room and stepped through closing it behind him. He studied the doctor for a moment, "Doc?"

Doc quickly looked up from the examination table, "What can I do for you?" he asked curtly.

Matt moved further into the room, "Doc, we need to talk about this," Matt stated.

"Why? You won't listen to me," the doctor growled.

"Doc. If I worried about every man I have locked away, I'd never get any sleep! It would be like you mourning every patient that died in your care," Matt said as he motioned with his hands to his sides.

Doc slowly turned to Matt. His crystal-blue eyes were narrow, "How do you know I don't?" he asked. There was an underlying tone of rage in the doctor's voice.

Matt stood speechless for a moment, "Doc, when I pin this badge on, I swore an Oath to protect people and to uphold the law," he stated with a slight edge to his tone. He was now getting mad at the doctor.

Doc said nothing as he walked over to the wood stove and placed his surgical instruments into the pot with a clang. He slowly looked up at Matt, "When I first picked up these instruments,' he pointed into the pot on the stove, "I too swore a Hippocratic Oath. One which means life and death, and by God I try very hard to weigh heavy on the life side," he swallowed and looked away.

Matt didn't know what to say as he stood watching his friend.

"But with you and that damn badge..." Doc stammered.

Matt frowned, "Doc, I'm not following you."

Doc turned on his heels, "Don't you remember William Hatton?"

Matt nodded, "I do, yes. Why should he be so different than the others?" Matt questioned.

"If it wasn't for sheriff Paxton from Pratt, you and Festus would be up on Boot Hill right now, that's what is so different!" Doc flailed his arms before running his right hand angrily across his moustache and pushing his hands deep into his trouser pockets. Doc's shoulders sagged.

Matt frowned. He knew what Doc was trying to say, "Doc, this is my job. And as I said earlier, I'm sure that William Hatton and Eric Fowler have changed in ten years otherwise they wouldn't have left the penitentiary," he stated.

Doc sighed and nodded, "I know, Matt. It's just..." the doctor's voice trailed off.

Matt stepped closer, "Doc, I know you went through hell and back a few years ago at Kansas State, but you have to put that behind you and believe in the legal system. After all it served you in the end, didn't it?"

Doc drew a deep breath, "I suppose it did," he said while still looking down at the examination table. "Ten days of hell behind those walls..." he swallowed and blinked back the feelings.

Matt looked down at the floor and sighed, "I wish I could do something about that," he stated.

Doc slowly turned and looked at Matt, "I know you do. You did your best and it all worked out in the end," he said in a hushed voice.

Matt looked up, "Doc. Please trust me on this other issue. Don't worry about me, alright?"

Doc drew a beep and calculated breath and nodded, "Sure Matt." he tried to smile.


	5. Chapter 5

William Hatton forced open the wooden door on the old shack. It was unkempt both outside and inside and likely not touched in more than five years. Hatton remembered the old farmer who lived there for he worked with him for a spell. By the looks of the state of the shack, he lived there until the end when the building was mostly boarded up.

Fowler looked around the main room and stepped over to the old cook stove, "This looks like it might still work," he stated as he fidgeted with the damper and the cast iron lids.

Hatton nodded, "Good. Get a fire built. I'm freezing," he stated as he picked up a chair and brushed his arm backwards over the table. A plumb of dust rose into the air.

Fowler opened the stove door and looked into the box before he shoved several small pieces of wood into the hole, "I hope you have matches," he said as he looked at the empty box on the shelf above the stove.

Hatton frowned. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small metal tube, "There's a few here. Try not to use them up all at once," Hatton stated and tossed the small container to Fowler.

"We can buy more later when we go back into town for supplies," Hatton said as he settled down at the dusty table and pulled the bundle of money from his coat. He looked down at the pile he placed on the table, "I told them they would never fin this," he laughed to himself.

Fowler managed to get the fire to start and he joined his friend, "I don't know how you managed to keep that a secret all these years," he said as he lowered himself on the chair opposite his friend.

"I told them I lost it somewhere between here and Dodge. I guess they believed me," Hatton said as he began to count the money. "I heard they looked for quite some time for it, so when they didn't find it, I guess they gave up," Hatton looked up with a smiled and a glint in his dark eyes.

"How are you going to explain all this money to Paxton if he asks?" Fowler asked.

"My Aunty Bess left it to me. She always saw the good in me and was her favourite," Hatton said with a smirk. Fowler laughed as he watched his friend count through the bundle of bills. Slowly Hatton placed the bills back down onto the table, "We can buy horses, saddles, supplies and I have a sizable amount for Royce McClellan," he smiled.

"How do you know Royce is going to be interested in your proposition?" Fowler was full of questions.

Hatton leaned forward and cross his arms on the top of the table, "It was Royce's kid brother that Paxton gunned down and it was Dillon that shot Royce. He was lucky enough to only serve a few years behind bars due to some strange technically. Furthermore I know him. He's going to be hungry for revenge," Hatton smiled again. This time the smiled held an evil edge to it - a calculated, cold edge.

"You sure thought this through," Eric Fowler said with a smile as he sat back in the chair. Hatton merely looked up at his friend, "I want sweet revenge too, 'cause I thought about that all these years too," he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Paxton sat at this desk and thumbed though some telegrams and letters looking for anything he could find in Pratt's latest arrivals. His eyebrows furrowed when he didn't see anything, "Damn," he muttered and he tossed the pages haphazardly onto his desk.

The sheriff's attention was drawn to the door as his two deputies walked in, closing the door behind them. "So?" Paxton asked waiting to hear what the two men had to say.

Charlie Stewart shrugged and looked over to Burt Morrison who shook his head, "We looked everywhere in town and there's not one sign of them," Morrison stated.

Paxton's eyebrows furrowed more, "What does that mean? You lost them?" he said placing his hands palm down on the desk and slowly standing behind it. His jowl muscles flexed. Paxton's face was aged and darkened by years in the Kansas sun, and even on the cold winter day, his skin remained tanned. His dark brown eyes scowled at his deputies and his large frame caused the two men some concern.

"It's not that we lost then, it's more like no one has seen them since they left the restaurant this morning," Morrison swallowed in self defence.

Paxton stood straight to shoe his six foot frame, "I've been the sheriff in this town for close to twenty five years and I've never lost a man. I asked you two to keep an eye on them!" he finally bellowed. "What were you doing that they could slip by up and go missing?" he growled.

Both Stewart and Morrison swallowed deeply.

Morrison wet his lips and moved forward slightly, "It's not that we weren't paying attention, sheriff, it's just that a ruckus broke out at Rosie's Saloon and we had to deal with that before someone got hurt. When we got back to the restaurant both Hatton and Fowler were gone. No one seemed to notice them," he explained.

Sheriff Paxton frowned, "The next time you two see them, I want you to keep an eye on them at all times," he snarled.

"Aren't they free men?" Stewart asked meekly.

Paxton shot a look over to his deputy, "They may be free, but they wouldn't come back here without reason," he bellowed. Both deputies stepped backwards at the sheriff's outburst. "I want to know where they are and what they are up to, do you understand?" Paxton questioned. Both men nodded and soon left the sheriff's office in search of Hatton and Fowler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William Hatton had laid the money out on the table. He had it separated into small stacks so that he was able to better keep track of it, "We have two thousand, three hundred dollars," he looked up at Eric Fowler.

"I can't wait to see the look on Royce's face when you ask him if he will do the job," Fowler had a wicked smile on his face. "He's going to get that strange glare in his eyes. I can see it now!"

Hatton stood and walked over to the wood stove. The old stove was finally giving off heat, "That will have to wait a day or two," he said looking back at Fowler. "If I'm right, Paxton will have his deputies watch our every move while we're in town," he stated. "We are going to have to be extra careful who we talk to and what we say," he said as he held his hands over the stove for warmth.

Fowler stood and walked to the little window, "So what's our next move?' he asked as he peered out to the road.

"We're going back to town and buy us some horses and some supplies," Hatton stated. "If we just stick to our story that we're moving through and that my aunt gave me this money, those deputies will get bored of tailing us pretty soon," Hatton said. "After all, we are reformed men now," his eyes darkened with rage.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt had left Doc to his business. He looked like he was preparing to see a patient the way he was readying his instruments. He surmised anyway as Doc didn't say either way. The marshal stood on the boardwalk at the base of the stairs and decided maybe he should check on telegrams to see if there was any breaking news on the newly released men.

Matt stepped down off the boardwalk and took one step before he stopped in his tracks, "He's got me paranoid!" Matt said aloud and looked back over his shoulder toward the doctor's office. Matt huffed, and decided that he would go back to his office and finish the paperwork he was working on earlier.

Matt entered the jail house and found deputy Festus Haggen at the coffee pot, "Festus," he said greeting the hill man. Matt removed his winter coat and draped it over one of the chairs at the little wooden table, "I would have thought you would have been back in town before now," Matt said as he sat down at his desk. He was eyeing the deputy.

"Wall, Matthew, you told me to go and check on Sam and Fanny Hayes, so I did," Festus squeaked out.

"And it took you all night?" Matt asked.

Festus fidgeted and walked over to the small table and sat on the edge as he sipped on his coffee before he spoke to Matt. The marshal's eyes were glued to the hill man as he waited to hear Festus' story.

"You see, Matthew," Festus began, "when I got out to the Hayes' place, ole Sam was drunker than a skunk," he said waving his free hand wildly.

"So?" Matt quizzed further.

"Wall by the time I got ole Sam calmed down, it was early in the morning. Of course he headed straight to bed, leaving Fanny up. And, Matthew, she was fit to be tied! I couldn't just leave her," Festus said.

"Of course not," Matt snorted.

"So, I stayed to try and calm her down. And she decided that it was too late to go to bed herself, so she made breakfast," Festus stated.

Matt pursed his lips and said nothing. He just sat and listened.

"Wall," Festus said looking down at the floor, "Fanny said that she was so flustered that she forgot how much she was cooking and she couldn't let all them vittles got to waste, so she asked me to stay for breakfast, dontcha see?" he looked up at Matt.

Matt just nodded, "We now that you've had a hearty breakfast, maybe you can get to work around here," Matt said. "We need fire wood and more coal oil," he stated.

Festus finished his coffee and looked down at the newspaper and half cup of coffee, "I'll get right at it, Matthew," he said as he wondered why the cup and paper sitting on the table. "Saw Doc here?" he asked looking over to Matt.

"Yes," Matt sighed.

"He didn't finish his coffee," Festus picked up the cup to clean it with his own.

"No he didn't. And if I were you, I'd steer clear of him for a while," Matt said as he tried to get back to work.

"Oh?" Festus said as he poured the half cup of coffee into the pail next to the wood stove. The hill man's eyebrows crept up to the sweatband of his ragged hat.

"Just trust me, Festus. He's in a really bad mood right now," Matt looked up from the pages on his desk. Festus knew by the look on matt's face and the tone of his voice not to continue with the conversation any further. "I'll get some fire wood," the hill man said and left Matt to his paperwork.

Festus left the jail house through the back door and gather a pile of fire wood which he deposited into the wood bine just inside the door. Without a word, he gathered the two empty cans for the coal oil for the lamps. The deputy bundled up before he braved the cold wind that swept across Front Street.

Quickly Festus opened the door of the jail house and stepped out into the brisk air. He pulled the door swiftly behind him and trudged across the street to Jonas' general store. He whistled as he walked across the street when he ran smack dab into Doc who was on his way to the livery stable.

"What are you so happy about?" Doc growled.

Festus frowned and looked at the doctor from head to toe, "What are you so grumpy fer?" he countered.

Doc glared at the hill man and was about to say why but he chose not to. Instead he drew his hand gruffly across his moustache and turned back toward the stable.

Festus frowned further and then grabbed Doc by the arm, "Doc? What's eating at ya?"

Doc looked down at Festus' hand that held his arm. His crystal blue eyes slowly lifted to the deputy's, "Let go of my arm," he said in a low tone.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong! How can I help you ifin I don't know what to do?" Festus stated.

"What you can do, is talk some sense into your boss and find out where William Hatton and Eric Fowler are right now!" Doc said as he pulled his arm free of Festus' clutch.

Festus made a face, "Wall they're behind bars, that's where they're at!" he said with his eyebrows knotting together.

Doc shook his head no, "Not now they aren't," he said with a cold tone that almost matched the air. And with that he turned back toward the stable.

"Doc? I'm not following you?" Festus stated.

Doc drew a deep breath and walked back to face the hill man. Docs sighed, "Festus, I read in this morning's paper that William Hatton and Eric Fowler have been released from prison," the doctor stated.

"After all they done?" again Festus' eyebrows rose upwards. Doc nodded.

"I can't believe it," Festus stammered. "The way came into Dodge shooting every thing up," his voice trailed off, "including Matthew and me," he looked down at the boardwalk before looking back up at Doc. "Why isn't Matthew looking fer them?"

Doc looked down at his medical bag, "He's convinced that they have been released the way the Auburn System remoulded them into new men," the doctor stated.

Festus huffed, "Nothing on earth could remould those two!" he declared.

Doc nodded, "You're right, Festus. Never has there been such a caustic pair," Doc grumbled. "Just keep an eye out for them, will you?" he asked his friend.

Festus nodded, "You betcha I will, Doc," he smiled warmly.

Somehow the look in the hill man's eyes offered some sort of hope for Doc. "Thanks, Festus," he winked and then continued on his way leaving Festus standing on the boardwalk. Festus looked down at the cans he held in his hand and decided it was best to get the coal oil and then easy onto conversation with Matt about Hatton and Fowler.


	7. Chapter 7

William Hatton and Eric Fowler reached Pratt and took their time walking the streets looking for the store they wanted. The general store for food and drink as well as other supplies they required. The livery stable would be the next stop to see if there were any horses for sale.

Hal Butcher was busy cleaning out a stall when the two men walked through the door of the stable. The old man looked up from what he was doing, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"We hope so," Hatton said, as he stepped forward a few more steps. "We'd like to buy some horses and saddles," he said.

Butcher leaned the fork against the stall and walked over to Hatton, "I don't have any, but Thaddeus Morgan might. He has a range outside of Pratt," Butcher explained.

Hatton made a face and looked over to Fowler. Slowly he looked back at the stable master, "Does this Morgan fellow come to town often?" he asked.

Butcher nodded yes, "Every other day. He usually does his business with the bank and then has a few drinks at Rosie's Saloon," Butcher pointed out the door.

"Would this be one of those days?" Fowler asked.

Butcher scratched his chin in thought, "It might just be," he smiled. "You can't miss him. He wears a big white Stetson and has a big sliver belt buckle," he ticked his head. "If he comes into town he'll be here around three," the stable master mentioned.

"Fare enough," Hatton said. "Thanks," he said over his shoulder as he and Fowler left the stable.

"We've got a lot of time to kill," Fowler stated.

"We can get our supplies," Hatton suggested as the two men walked up the street.

Deputies Burt Morrison and Charlie Stewart stepped out in front of them. Morrison crossed his arms over his chest. "What brings you two Pratt?" he asked bluntly.

Hatton looked at the deputy and slowly pulled the prison papers from his vest pocket, "These papers say we can go where we please. We're free men now," he said waving the papers under Morrison's nose.

Morrison snatched the papers from Hatton's hand and handed them over to Stewart. "I'm sure they do," he stated as Stewart read through the pages before handing them back to Morrison, "It's what he says," Stewart offered.

Morrison glanced at the papers and then thrust them back into William Hatton's chest, "If I find that you two are up to something no good, I'll be on you like a tick on a hound," he sneered.

"All we want right now are horses," Hatton growled.

"What are you gonna do? Steal them?" Morrison's eyes narrowed.

Hatton grabbed the papers from Morrison's hand, "I've got good hard cash for horses," he snarled.

"Cash?" Morrison questioned, "Where would you get any money?"

"I don't think it's any of your business," Hatton stated and began to step around the deputy. Morrison grabbed him hard by the upper arm, "I'm making it my business, bank robber," he glared at Hatton.

Hatton looked over to Eric Fowler who stood with his mouth hanging open. Slowly his gaze came back to the deputy, "It was left to me by an elderly aunt," he said jerking his arm free from Morrison's grip.

"I bet it was," Burt Morrison huffed. "You likely stole it while you were in prison," he half laughed.

Hatton motioned for Fowler to join him and both men scowled at the two deputies as they continued up the street.

Deputy Charlie Stewart huffed, "I don't know if I believe him or not," he said shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

"What the hell are you thinking? They are as guilty as the day they were sent to prison," he looked at his partner and then back up the street.

"Well, it just seems to me that they are passing through. They aren't even wearing guns. How much trouble can they be if they don't have guns?" Stewart asked.

Morrison looked at his friend and shook his head in disbelief, "Buy me a drink, will you?" he shoved Stewart toward Rosie's Saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was mid afternoon and William Hatton and Eric Fowler found their way to Rosie's Saloon. Sure enough, just as the stable master said, Thaddeus Morgan was in the saloon and enjoying his drinks and a few of the ladies around him.

Fowler nudged Hatton and pointed to the table in the corner, "I think that's him" he said in a hushed voice.

Burt Morrison and Charlie Stewart were still in the saloon and watched as the two men walked across the floor toward Morgan.

Hatton stopped near the table and Morgan looked up, "What can I do for you?" he asked through his cigar he held wedged in the corner of his mouth with this teeth.

"I was told I might be able to buy some horses off you," Hatton said. He watched Morrison and Stewart inched closer.

Morgan nodded, "How many?"

"Just two. Good saddle horses," Hatton stated.

Morgan chewed a little on his cigar, "I think I have some for you. What about saddles?" he asked.

"We bought some at the general store," Fowler spoke up. Morgan nodded, "I'll take thirty dollars a head," he said looking up at the two men.

"That's fine," Hatton said as he pulled a wad of money from his vest pocket.

Stewart nudged Morrison, "Look at that, will you," he said staring toward Hatton.

Morrison huffed, "I don't like it. They are up to something," he stated.

"Like maybe trying to make new lives for themselves?" Stewart said as he turned back to his drink, "I think you've been hanging Paxton too much. That's what I think," the deputy said.

Morrison drew a deep breath and looked at his friend, "Maybe you're right," he said finishing his drink and walked toward the door, "You coming?" he asked Stewart who swallowed back the remainder of his beer and hurried to join Morrison.

"What's that about?" Morgan asked. "Paxton's deputies seemed pretty interested in you two."

"I suppose they are. You see we just got out of prison," Hatton said. "We're just trying to get on with our lives," he slowly smiled. Somehow those words meant a whole lot more now.

Morgan looked at the money and smiled, "I'll bring your horses into town the day after tomorrow, if you don't need them sooner," his eyes lifted to the two men.

"That will be just fine, sir. Just fine," Hatton smiled again and handed the sixty dollars over to the rancher. Hatton touched the brim of his hat, "I'll see you in a day and a half," he smiled and nudged Fowler to join him at the bar. They both watched Morgan with the money and he stuffed most into his pocket and then ordered another round of drinks for him and his girls.

Hatton and Fowler nested on the edge of the bar and ordered drinks, "This is working out better than I thought," he looked over to his friend. "Once we get the horses, we'll pay Royce a visit," he stated in a low voice.

"As I said before, I can't wait to see the look on his face," Fowler's eyes darkened with evil. "Ten years is a long time," he said as he sipped on his drink. "A long time."


	8. Chapter 8

Thaddeus Morgan rode into Pratt at the same time he did every other day. He had Hatton and Fowler's horses with him. Slowly he rode down the street with the two animals lazily following along. Morgan stopped in front of Rosie's Saloon and then dismounted.

William Hatton and Eric Fowler were waiting with their saddles and rigging, in front of the saloon.

"Here they are," Morgan tugged on the reigns and pulled the horses over to the hitching post.

"They look like fine mounts," Hatton smiled as he and Fowler walked out to see the horses.

"They're a good breed and sturdy," Morgan handed the reigns over to Hatton. "You two can decide which one you want. The grey one is a little slower, but I tried to match them up for you," the rancher smiled.

"You did a fine job," Fowler stated.

Morgan half laughed, "Enjoy," he said turning toward the bank to do some business.

Hatton and Fowler busied themselves with their saddles when Fowler spotted sheriff Paxton and his two deputies watching them from across the street. "We've got company," Fowler said in a hushed voice.

"Ignore them," Hatton warned, "and act as nothing is wrong."

"I hate them staring that's all," Fowler grumbled.

"You won't have to wait long now," Hatton said as he finished with his saddle and mounted the horse. Fowler was quick to follow. Both men deliberately turned their horses to face the three lawmen before they rode up the street.

Morrison placed his hands firmly on his hips, "It's like they own the place," he growled.

Paxton looked at his deputy, "Shut up, will you?" he said as he turned way and headed back to his office.

Hatton and Fowler heard the sheriff and exchanged glances, "Let's got see Royce," he said nudging his horse with his spurs. Fowler nodded and the two men rode out of town in search of Royce McClellan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc Adams he just got back to Dodge after a long stint at the Hudson's homestead. Their three-year-old daughter had come down with a terrible fever and Doc was relieved that he was able to pull the little girl through.

Doc slowly stepped down from his buggy which he parked in the alley between the general store, which his office was in, and the Long Branch Saloon. Doc studied the stairs that led up to his office and then looked over to the saloon, "I think I need a drink," he said to himself, "and then about a week's worth of sleep," the muttered.

Doc pulled his medical bag out of the buggy and sauntered over to the boardwalk and hoisted himself up. The long ride in the buggy and the cold of winter made his legs stiff. Doc grunted and ambled along to the front door. He hoped that Kitty had a good fire going in the big parlour stove at the back of the saloon, for that is where he wanted to sit.

Doc opened the outer door and pushed through the swing door and down into the establishment. Kitty and Matt looked up from the bar, "Well, hello, stranger," Kitty winked.

"I'm in no mood for jokes," Doc grumbled and walked back to the free table near the wood stove. Kitty and Matt exchanged looks, "It seems he's still a bear," Kitty looked at Matt.

"Well, he's likely been up all night or longer. You know how he gets if he hasn't had sleep," Matt snorted.

"I sure do. He gets just like you," Kitty smiled and decided to join Doc, but only after pouring him a drink.

Kitty maneuvered through the crowd and set the glass of whiskey down in front of the doctor, "You look like you could use one," she smiled and settled down in the chair next to Doc.

Docs looked up at the redheaded saloon owner, "You can take over my practice anytime," he quipped and took a sip from the glass.

"Have you been out to the Hudson's all this time?" Kitty asked with concern. Matt finally joined them.

Doc nodded, "Little Mattie is just fine," he ticked his head. "She was a very sick little girl," he sighed.

"Oh, Doc. You must be exhausted," Kitty stated.

"If there was an award for understatements, you'd get that too," he looked over to Kitty. She smiled slightly and placed a caring hand on the doctor's forearm. "Well, as far as I can tell, one on in Dodge requires your attention immediately," she smiled.

"I suppose I should see that as a good thing," Doc half laughed.

Matt looked over to the doctor, "Doc, why don't you ask Newly to help you for a while. You won't be any good to anyone if you wear yourself down," Matt suggested.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache, "I actually considered that on my way back into town just now," he said.

"For once you are using your senses!" Kitty stated.

Doc's eyebrow knitted together, "What's that supposed to mean? I think out of the three people around this table, I use mine the most!" Doc huffed.

Matt tried to hide his smiled and looked over to Kitty for help, "I'm just saying, it's about time you started to look out for yourself, that's all," Kitty scolded her old friend.

Doc huffed, "Pshaw!" Matt rolled his eyes and Kitty shook here head. There was no changing the doctor's ways - at all!

"Can I buy you another drink?" Kitty asked as she noted Doc had gulped down half the last glass. Doc nodded yes, "And then I'm going to bed," he grunted. Kitty smiled and motioned for Sam to bring the doctor another drink. "And if you don't go to bed, I'll have Matt lock you up until you do. You've been pretty miserable lately," Kitty again scolded.

Doc looked sheepishly up at Kitty, "I have, haven't I?" Kitty just nodded. Doc pursed his lips, "I guess I still haven't gotten over the fact that those two have been released," he stared blankly at the table.

Matt made a face, "Doc they've been out of prison now for almost a week and there have been no reports of any trouble from them. Just let it go," Matt said with a tone to his voice.

Doc looked up at Matt, "I suppose you are right, Matt. Maybe I just have too much of a bias about this," he said. His voice was tired and so was his body. "I just can't figure it that's all," he sighed.

Kitty again placed her hand over Doc's forearm, "Doc, they are reformed men, and you have to believe that. I know you had a very, very bad experience, and no one can change that. But for those two men, their lives have been changed for ever more," she winked. Doc nodded, "Thanks, Kitty," he said and stood, "I'll get that drink another time. I need rest," he said and patted Kitty on her hand before leaving.

Both Matt and Kitty watched the doctor leave, "One day he's just going to wear himself out too far," Matt said.

Kitty looked over at the marshal, "Seems to me, you are both cut from the same cloth," she stated. Matt couldn't deny it. He pulled the drink over that Sam had just delivered for Doc and took a sip. Kitty shook her head, "Men!"


	9. Chapter 9

Royce McClellan had his left arm draped over the large mantle that surrounded the stone fire place. He looked at William Hatton and Eric Fowler – studying their faces. "So what do you think?" Hatton asked after he outlined his plan.

Royce moved away from the fire place and took a chair at the center of the cabin, "It's been a long time. Every time I look at Danny's grave marker, I get angry. Shot in the back by Paxton and he got away with it. Some law," he huffed.

"I want to know how you only got two years and we got ten," Fowler asked. Hatton's eyes slid across to his friend and back to Royce.

"I wasn't the one who shot the banker or the teller," Royce said standing. "I got off on some technicality," he smiled wickedly. Fowler's eyebrows knitted together. It wasn't the answer he was expecting but made him feel more angry and willing to pay the gun man whatever it took to get even with Paxton and Dillon.

"I want three thousand," McClellan stated as he eyed the two men.

Hatton pursed his lips in thought and slowly reached into his coat pocket, "I'll give you half now and the rest once the job is done," he stated.

McClellan's eyes narrowed in thought. He wet his lips at the anticipation of seeing Paxton dead, once and for all. "It's a deal," he said and took the wad of bills from Hatton's hand. Hatton smiled. "Good," he said in a cold and calculated tone.

"When do you want this done?" McClellan asked as he stood and walked back to the fireplace. He pulled a match from his vest and struck it across a rock and it burst into flame. Slowly the gun fighter pulled a cigar from his other vest pocket and placed it between his teeth and pulled on it. Smoke lifted into the air. McClellan turned back to face the men.

"Whenever you are ready to do it," Hatton said as he stood.

"I'll be in Pratt later today. You two go now, so that we aren't associated with each other," McClellan suggested.

"What time?" Fowler asked.

Royce McClellan shrugged, "Around the supper hour. Paxton will be filling his belly then," he smiled and took another drag on the cigar.

"We'll be waiting," Hatton said patting his coat pocket indicating the second payment which had yet to be settled.

"I'll be there," McClellan growled. "Just be sure not to get in the way," he said.

Hatton adjusted his hat and looked over to Fowler who was now on his feet, "Let's leave Royce to plan his moves," he smiled and patted Fowler on the back as they left the log cabin.

Once Hatton and Fowler reached their horses, Fowler looked over to the cabin, "I'm going to really enjoy this," he smiled and looked back to Hatton.

"Me too, but don't look too damn happy or Paxton will figure we're up to something and that's the last thing we need," he said as he pulled himself up onto his horse. Fowler did likewise and the two men rode back to Pratt to prepare for the showdown between McClellan and sheriff Paxton. "Just do it like I said back there," he warned Fowler. Fowler nodded.

Hatton and Fowler rode back to Pratt. They decided to get a drink or two at Rosie's Saloon and then wait for Royce McClellan to arrive. The afternoon in Pratt seemed normal, despite the fact that Hatton and Fowler attracted stares from just about everyone in town.

"I wish they'd stop staring," Eric Fowler leaned over from his horse and whispered.

"They'll have something else to stare at in a short while," Hatton said back. "Then their tongues will be wagging," he stated. "Paxton must be spreading the word about who we are. Just don't let it get to you," he cautioned his friend.

"We'll just have to be sure that Royce pulls this off the way you said. I don't want to spend another ten years in that prison," Fowler muttered.

"He will," Hatton said as he stepped down from his horse in front of the saloon. "I've made it clear that he is to have no known association with us. And the only one that could make any connection is Paxton," he smiled.

"With a bullet through his chest, he's not going to say much, is he?" Fowler grinned. Hatton shook his head, "Just as I planned," he said as he walked toward the saloon doors.

Both men entered the saloon and again all eyes were on them, including sheriff Paxton's. "I thought I saw the last of you two," the sheriff growled.

Hatton and Fowler leaned onto the bar and looked over at the lawman. "Just need to get some supplies and then we'll be moving on," he said before turning his attention to the barkeep, "Two whiskeys," he said.

Paxton moved down the bar and looked down at the money, "You seem to have come into a little money, their Hatton," his eyes lifted up to Hatton and Fowler.

"An aunt left me some," Hatton said as he watched the barkeep pour the drinks.

"An aunt?" Paxton asked.

Hatton looked up over his shoulder, "People do have aunts," he said as he threw back his drink. Paxton made a face and glared at the two men, "I bet it's the missing money," he said.

"Think what you want, Paxton. I'm sticking to my story," Hatton said before ordering another drink.

"I'll prove it too," the lawman growled.

"Try your damnedest," Hatton snorted.

Paxton straightened his back, "You bet I will," the sheriff huffed before he adjusted his gun belt and turned to leave the saloon.

"Oh, and sheriff, I'd appreciate some privacy. Your two deputies are wearing thin on my nerves," Hatton stated.

Paxton smiled, "I'm glad they are," he said before leaving the saloon.

Hatton twisted his mouth and so much wanted to say something, but he bit his tongue and huffed. Fowler's eyes slowly drifted over to his friend, "Soon. Soon," he whispered with his head down.

Again everyone in the bar was a buzz of talk and gossip.

"Two more dinks, barkeep," Hatton stood and slammed his glass down onto the bar. The room fell silent and all eyes were on the two men. Slowly Hatton turned to face the crowd, "I don't know what your sheriff has been saying about us, but I can tell you this. We've spent ten hard years behind prison walls and we are now free men. The state says so," Hatton held up the papers once again from the prison.

A murmur rumbled through the saloon.

"We are free men and just want to get on with our lives," he said pushing the papers back into his pocket.

Most men in the room shrugged and figured that maybe Paxton was making a mountain our of a mole hill and went back about their business. Hatton was satisfied that he had turned the minds of some men around and left it at that. He was still feeling uneasy and wished that McClellan would arrive to do his job, soon. Fowler sighed and threw back his second drink.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again sheriff Paxton shuffled through the papers that covered his desk, "I know they are up to something, and that money will prove it," he growled to himself. His head bobbed up at the site of Burt Morrison, his deputy. "What?" he bluntly asked as he looked back down at his desk and the pages he had fanned out across the top.

"Nothing much," Morrison stated. "I just wonder where you went to, that's all," he said stepping closer to the desk.

Paxton looked up again, "I know those two are here for a reason and I plan to find out what," he barked.

"What makes you think that?" Morrison asked as he walked over to the window and looked out onto the street. The sunlight was strong and the shadows were forming as it was getting later in the afternoon. Despite the sunlight, there was still little heat in the air, unless you were in the sheriff's office.

"Damn!" Paxton bellowed and slammed his big fist down hard onto the desk. Morris on jumped and turned to his boss. He dare not ask what was wrong - instead he just stared at his boss.

Slowly Paxton raised his head and looked at the man across the room, "I need to know where he got that money!" he growled.

"He said an elderly aunt left it to him," Morrison shrugged.

"And pigs fly!" Paxton yelled. Morrison said nothing. "There was a bag of money missing after that robbery and it was never turned in or found. Unless someone hid it for them and that's why they came back," Paxton grumbled.

Morrison shrugged again, "I haven't seen them with anyone," he stated.

Paxton stepped out from behind his desk as he tried to think things through, "No, maybe not, but I want you and Burt to pressure them into talking. Get them drunk, or something so they loosen their tongues," he smiled.

Morrison nodded and headed to the door of the jail house, "If that's what you want," he said placing his hand on the latch.

"It's not what I want!" Paxton growled, "It's what I need!"

Morrison left the jail house without further comment. He didn't notice the lone rider coming down the street. For the most part Royce McClellan blended into the fabric of the street - he could have been anyone. Furthermore, Morrison wouldn't have any reason to play notice after all he was hire by sheriff Paxton years after the bank heist and wouldn't have know the gun man.

McClellan was a ruggedly handsome man and still turned the heads of some woman in town. He was in his late forties and well dressed. His face was tanned, despite the fact that he wore his black felt hat lower over his eyes. His body was loose on the saddle and he was alert to his surroundings, even though he hadn't been to Pratt in over a year.

Royce McClellan slowly stepped down from his horse and tied the reins around the hitching post. His eyes scanned the street and spotted the jail house down the way. Further down was Rosie's Saloon.

McClellan drew another puff from his cigar before he discarded it on the street, with a flick of his fingers. He calculated his moves, as he had to get sheriff Paxton to draw him, like William Hatton said. That way it would be a case of self defence.

The gun fighter walked down the street toward the saloon. His eyes carefully watched for the sheriff. Only a few people turned to look at him but continued on about their business.

Sheriff Paxton still couldn't find anything in his papers to link the money that Hatton had back to the original bank robbery. Paxton huffed as he walked to the door of his office and looked out on to the street. Immediately he spotted Royce McClellan. "What's he doing back here?" he wondered to himself.

Paxton grabbed his hat and pulled open the door and marched across the street, "What brings you to town, McClellan?" he abruptly asked.

McClellan said nothing. He just glared at the sheriff.

"I asked you a question!" Paxton stated a little louder.

"I heard you," McClellan said in a calm tone.

"Then answer my question," Paxton ordered.

"I have a right to go anywhere I want. Unless you are paranoid or something," McClellan toyed with the sheriff.

Paxton huffed, "This must be your annual visit, then," he looked McClellan up and down from head to toe.

"You might say that. And if all goes to plan, it'll be my last visit here," McClellan smiled wryly.

"Planning on moving along, then are you?" Paxton asked.

"You are a clever man, sheriff," McClellan said. Paxton frowned at McClellan, "Do your business and get out of Pratt," the sheriff growled.

"You can be certain of that," McClellan said as he stepped past the sheriff and walked toward the saloon. Then he stopped, "Oh, and sheriff, you are the real reason I'm here," he said stepping a little further into the street.

Towns people dashed off to the sides, "There's going to be a gun fight!" one of the men yelled and scrambled toward the saloon.

William Hatton and Eric Fowler looked at each other and then moved toward the saloon door and watched out onto the street. Deputies Morrison and Stewart weren't far behind. They tried to push past the crowd that blocked the doorway.

Sheriff Paxton stood in the middle of the street a ways up and McClellan had his back to the saloon, "Looks like we should make our move," Fowler said in a hushed voice. Hatton nodded and the two men calmly left the saloon and gathered their horses, unnoticed. The steered of McClellan and Paxton, however they watched out of the corners of their eyes.

Paxton glared at McClellan, "What do you want me for?" he asked while his right hand hung loosely at this hip. He sensed that some thing was wrong, but he couldn't put his figure on it.

"Don't you remember?" McClellan asked.

Paxton shook his head no. "I have no business with you McClellan," he said clearly for all to hear.

"Maybe you don't, but I do. What happens to back shooters?" McClellan asked as he readied himself.

Paxton frowned, "Well, I guess they go to prison where they belong," he shrugged.

"How come you didn't?" McClellan asked in a growl.

"What do you mean? I don't shoot people in the back!" Paxton again said loudly and clearly.

"You did eleven years ago. You shot my brother Danny in the back," McClellan stated firmly.

Paxton looked around and could see people talking. Frantically he had to remember what McClellan was talking about.

"You shot Danny dead. Right in the back!" McClellan yelled.

Paxton's eyebrows knitted together and a scowl washed over his face. He could tell that the people in Pratt were looking for an answer – one he didn't have at the moment. The sheriff had enough humiliation and reached for his gun. McClellan was swift and hit his target in the sternum.

Paxton's gun rolled from his hand before he clutched at his chest. The sheriff's knees buckled under his weight and with a rolling pitch, he was sprawled out on the street, dead.

Calmly McClellan placed his gun back into the holster and walked to his horse. He watched as the towns folk gathered around the sheriff's body. Some were saying it was a fair fight while others looked over to McClellan. The gun man pulled himself up onto his saddle. With a look over his shoulder he saw Hatton and Fowler ride off. Slowly he nudged his horse in the same direction.

The barkeep from Rosie's Saloon pointed up the street, "He's getting away!"

Slightly dazed by the event, deputy Morrison cleared his head and quickly pulled a rifle from the boot on a near by saddled horse. He levelled the gun and squeezed the trigger. He was certain he had hit the lone rider, but he stayed on his horse and disappeared. "Damn," Morrison stated as he had to control the growing crowd.


	11. Chapter 11

Royce McClellan held his left hand to his lower back and rode as hard as he could to catch up with Hatton and Fowler who waited at the little shack.

Hatton frowned as he watched McClellan approach, "Something is wrong with him," he said as he stuffed the finally bag of supplies into his saddle bag. Fowler watched on.

The day was growing old and a wind was picking up snow and swirling it around. Hatton shielded his face with his hand as he walked over to meet Royce McClellan, "What's wrong?" he asked as McClellan clung to his saddle.

"One of the bastards shot me in the back," McClellan groaned. "I guess they don't learn very good in Pratt," he huffed and pulled his bloodied hand away to look at it.

Hatton had a quick look at the wound, "It looks bad," he stated. "Well we can't stay here. They will be after you in no time," he stated. "And I can't have them find us together."

"We've got the weather and the night going for us," McClellan said through his clenched teeth placing his hand back over the wound.

Hatton looked back over to Eric Fowler, "Do you know of any places we can stay?"

Fowler thought for a moment, "Old Dodge Town. It's out side of Dodge City aways and Dodge has that doctor," he smiled.

Hatton made a face, "I'll have to think of how we can get that old sawbones out to look at Royce without getting Dillon all in a knot," he stated. "If that old pill-pushed is still alive, he'll recognize both of us," Hatton stated.

Fowler climbed up onto his horse, "Not if we have the upper hand," he stated.

Hatton looked sharply over to his friend, "I'm not in the mood for jokes," he growled and pulled himself up onto his mount.

"Its no joke," Fowler stated. "We just need some leverage against that marshal," he smiled.

"Come on! Out with it!" McClellan barked.

"That marshal was always pretty partial to that saloon owner...the one that owns the Long Branch. Well make sure she's along for the ride and that old doctor wouldn't let that pretty thing get hurt," Fowler smiled. "Especially because they're friends too," he laughed and spurred his horse forward through the falling snow. He was heading to old Dodge Town and Hatton and McClellan where on his trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deputies Burt Morrison and Charlie Stewart stood over the body of their boss at the doctor's office, "What are you boys going to do now?" the old doctor asked as he sat down in the chair near his desk.

Throngs of Pratt's town people hovered outside and peered through the window to see what they could - if anything. The doctor had pulled the heavy curtains.

"I'll wire the towns around to watch for a man dress in black and who might be wounded," Morrison stated. "And then I'll organize a posse," he said.

The old doctor looked up at the young man, "The weather is against you," he said.

Morrison frowned, "I know that. But I have to find that gunslinger," he stated with an unusual edge to his tone. "I'm sure I hit him with that bullet," he grumbled. The barkeep from Rosie's Saloon pushed through the crowd and through the door into the doctor's office, "I found this outside of town, before the snow really started to come down," he held out a bar towel with a chunk of bloodied snow held in it.

"I did hit him then," Morrison stated and looked over to Stewart, "Get out horses ready," he ordered.

"We can't go out in that!" Stewart stated. Morrison's jowl muscles tightened, "I'm not going to let a little snow slow me down!" he stated.

The old doctor stood up and faced the young deputy, "If he's bleeding that badly, he won't be hard to find come morning. You won't do any good this afternoon," he stated.

Morrison was sickened with the thought that the doctor was right, "Find. Be ready to right at first light then," he growled and took one last look at his dead boss before he left the doctor's office. Both the doctor and deputy Charlie Stewart watched Morrison storm out of the office. The could see him flailing his arms at the crowd as he tried to tell them to get on with their business or go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatton, Fowler and McClellan did reach old Dodge Town, "If I remember, there's an old general store just over there that seemed like ther most sound building," he pointed.

"Get us there quickly," Hatton stated. "Royce needs that doctor from Dodge and soon," he said. Fowler lead the way through the snowy night until he found the building he was referring to, "Here it is," he said and quickly dismounted.

"Go inside and check it out. I don't want Royce to be moving any more than he needs to," Hatton ordered. Fowler compiled and pushed open the door. The room was dusty and cold. Fowler light a match and walked further into the old store. Quickly he put the match out before he burnt his fingers and relit another one, finally he found the little stove.

Fowler check the pipe and the stove and deemed it usable. He quickly walked back to his friends, "It's good," he smiled.

"Fine," Hatton said as he slid down off his horse. "Help me with Royce," he motioned as the gun fighter clung, just barely to his saddle. Both Hatton and Fowler assisted McClellan down off his horse, "Easy," Hatton said as he and his friend guided the gunfighter into the abandoned store and lower him onto a chair.

"Get the fire going if you can," Hatton ordered.

"But the smoke..." Fowler cautioned.

"Those deputies won't leave Pratt until morning with this weather. "He needs the warmth," Hatton said as he pulled his blanket over McClellan's shoulders.

Fowler shrugged, "If you say so," he went about getting a fire lit inside the wood stove.

"And once you are finished with that," Hatton looked deeply into Fowler's eyes, "I want you to bring that Mrs. Russell and that old saw bones out here," he smiled. "Royce isn't going to do us any good otherwise," he smiled wickedly.

Fowler's mouth slowly dropped open, "How am I supposed to do that my self?" he said as he flicked the lit match into the stove.

"You're a clever fellow and you have all the way to Dodge to figure it out. So, hurry along," Hatton motioned. Fowler frowned, "Sure. But you remember this," he grumbled as he headed to the door.

"We're partners, aren't we?" Hatton smiled.

Fowler nodded, "Sure we are," he said looking down at McClellan, "I'll bring the lady and the doc. Just be sure you are still here when I get back," he warned.

Hatton's eyebrows knotted at the comment, "Hey. Someone has to care for Royce until the pill-pusher gets here," he stated.

Fowler huffed, "I suppose you are right. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said as he stepped back out into the cold snowy night. Fowler shivered as he pulled himself back up onto his horse and headed to Dodge City.


	12. Chapter 12

Eric Fowler stood on the boardwalk across from the saloon. He remembered it being there, and next to the general store which shared the building with the town's doctor. Fowler noticed that Adams' shingle was still hanging off the wall so he surmised that the doctor was still alive.

It was cold and dark and the hour was nearing eleven in the evening, The ride into Dodge wasn't too difficult, but Fowler expected the ride out of Dodge to be more taxing - for one, the weather was getting worse and secondly he had the responsibility to get both the doctor and the saloon owner back out to old Dodge Town.

Fowler pulled his coat collar tighter and lowered his hat to try and stay warm. He was thinking hard on how to convince both the saloon owner and the doctor to go with him. His eyes lifted as he heard a male voice across the street, "Good night Miss Kitty," the tall barkeep stated and closed the door - he too adjusted his coat as he walked toward his home.

Just as the barkeep stepped down into the adjoining alley, Doc wheeled his buddy into the alley. The night was crisp enough that a normal conversation could be heard across the street. "You're late tonight, Doc," Sam Noonan stated.

"And you're early!" Doc quipped as he stepped down from his buddy, "Business must be slow, if Kitty let you go at this time of the evening," he joked.

"It's nonexistent tonight, Doc," Sam smiled. "Are you heading back out?" the barkeep looked at the rig parked in the alley.

"No, I told Hank I'd park it here and he said he'd pick it up later," Doc explained. "It makes it a little easier to get my things up to the office," he said. Sam nodded, "That makes perfect sense to me," he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow," the barkeep said and continued on his way.

Doc ticked his head and decided to go to the saloon to see if Kitty would take pity on him for being out so late.

Fowler smiled and watched as the old doctor made his way to the saloon and opened the front door. As soon as Doc entered the establishment, Fowler looked around to see if anyone was watching. He saw no one. Fowler bit at his lower lip and stepped down off the boardwalk and crossed the street, pulling his horse behind him. Fowler looked around again as he tied the animal to the rail.

Doc was perched at the long dark wooden bar, "I know, Kitty. But I just couldn't leave them like that," he tried to explain why he was out so late.

"Well they at least could have put you up for the night," Kitty grumbled as she poured two drinks, one for Doc and one for herself. He slid Doc's drink across the bar, "This will warm you up. Guaranteed!" she said with a wink.

"Oh?" Doc looked at the glass of amber liquid.

"It's my best brandy. It will heat you right down inside to the core," Kitty smiled and lifted her glass.

"Aren't you sure you should take over my business?" Doc asked as he lifted his glass to his lips.

"What do you mean by that?" Kitty chuckled.

"With advice like that, you could put me out of business!" Doc quipped. Kitty broke into a laugh but it wasn't long lived as the door of the saloon opened. Eric Fowler stood in the doorway with his gun out and pointing at the two.

"Now, here...what's this all about?" Doc asked as he sat his drink down and faced the gun man.

Fowler said not a word as he slowly and quietly moved further into the room.

Kitty moved and began to reach for the gun under the bar. "I wouldn't do that, Miss Russell," he said in a calm tone. "In fact, I would rather you move out front next to Doc," he said. Kitty sallowed and nodded.

Doc's eyes narrowed as he studied the man, "I know you from somewhere," he pointed slightly.

"Maybe. But you'll have time to mull that over as you and Miss Kitty join me for a little journey. And I see your buggy is outside," he motioned with his gun to make Doc and Kitty move to the door.

Kitty looked at Doc who looked like he was ready to blow, "Come on Doc," she said.

Doc stopped, "You can't go out there dressed like that," he looked at Kitty.

"Quickly find something to wear Miss Russell," Fowler pointed his gun directly at the doctor. "And no funny business, of Doc gets it," he stated and rolled the hammer back on his gun. Doc wet his lips and looked quickly over to Kitty.

"Just hold on," Kitty said and scrambled to her office to grab her coat. Within seconds she came back into the main room of the saloon, "Just where are we going?" she asked as she pulled in the coat.

"No questions. Just follow," Fowler said and motioned for both Doc and Kitty to leave the saloon. Doc glared at the man and continued to study his face - he was certain that he'd seen him somewhere, sometime.

Once out on the boardwalk, Fowler closed the front door of the saloon and quickly untied his horse and followed Kitty and Doc to the doctor's buggy, "Not a word," he warned. "Now get moving," he pointed up Front Street, away from the jail house.

Doc backed the rig up out of the alley and clipped the reins over Popcorn's rump, and as the gun man said, they didn't speak a word. Kitty held onto Doc's arm and worry washed over her face. Doc could only shake his head as he had no idea about what was happening. The trio rode out of Dodge and into the cold snowy winter night.

"Doc. What's happening?" Kitty whispered.

"I honestly don't know, Kitty. But there's something about that man that is all too familiar," Doc whispered back as he steered the buggy along the snow-covered road. "It will come to me, but right now, he has a gun and we don't," he said in a hushed tone.

"Where do you suppose he's taking us?" Kitty quietly asked.

Doc looked over to his travel companion, "My guess would be Old Dodge Town," he said. Fowler looked down at the buggy, "I said no talking," he warned. Doc pursed his lips, "If it wasn't snowing and it wasn't night, I'd make a run for it," he whispered.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "A sure way to get both of us killed," she sighed under her breath.

As Doc surmised, within the hour, they were on the out skirts of Old Dodge Town. Both Kitty and Doc could smell smoke in the air, "We're not alone," Doc said.

Kitty held the doctor's arm tighter, "Oh, Doc, I'm scared," she said looking around at the abandoned buildings. The only one to have a little light coming from it was the old general store.

Eric Fowler stopped in front of the old store, "Get in there," he ordered both Doc and Kitty. Doc pulled his buggy to a halt and stepped out. "Take your medical bag too, Doc," Fowler stated as he watched the doctor and saloon owner get ready to enter the old store. Doc heard Kitty swallow and gently he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Just do as they say," he said. Kitty nodded as they both entered the store where they found William Hatton and the wounded Royce McClellan.

Hatton smiled at Fowler, "You did it!" he said looking at the doctor and the saloon owner. Hatton stepped forward and looked Doc in the eyes, "You are here to fix that man up," he pointed to Royce. "And if you don't, this pretty lady will be the price you pay," he growled.

Kitty gasped as Hatton to Fowler to tie Kitty up.

Doc's eyebrows knitted together, "I think I know you too," he sneered as he walked over to McClellan who was stretched out on the floor.

"Don't get foxy on me, Doc," Hatton warned. "Miss Kitty is relying on you," he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Doc surveyed the surroundings of the old store. He remembered when Dodge Town was dying and the community moved to its current location, and it becoming a city. He moved further into the room with Hatton's gun gabbed into his back, "Hurry up doctor," Hatton growled. Doc vaguely remembered the store and he wasn't even sure that Jonas was the proprietor at the time. The doctor's mind ran in circles as he tried to figure a way to get Kitty and himself out of danger.

Doc stalled in the middle of the floor, despite the fact he could still feel Hatton's gun under his rib cage. "Let Kitty go. I'll need her help to work on that man," he said as he turned toward Hatton.

"Just get over there and fix Royce up. He's got a job to do," Hatton growled again and pushed Doc back toward the man on the floor. Doc's eyes narrowed as he looked from Hatton and over to Eric Fowler. There was something about the men he sensed he knew, and yet he still couldn't put his finger on it.

Doc pursed his lips and scowled as he slowly moved over to the man lying on the floor. He knelt down and lifted the blanket that Hatton used to cover Royce. "He's been shot in the back!" Doc stated, as he looked up at the other two men in the room. Kitty's eyes darted around at their captors to try and get any feeling from them about what happened.

"That's right doctor. And I want him ready to ride, soon," Hatton stated.

Doc pulled his eye glasses from the metal case and quickly put them on so he could examine the wound, "How long ago did this happen?" he looked up at Hatton.

William Hatton shrugged, "A while ago, what does it matter?" he asked curtly.

"He's lost a lot of blood. It will be tricky for me to go in after the bullet and further more he'll be lucky if he can ride in a week," Doc said as he returned his attention to the bullet wound.

"You just do your job! I want him ready to ride by day light or at latest the day after," Hatton said as he walked over to where Eric Fowler stood watch over Kitty. "Or this pretty little thing will pay the price," he said placing his hand on Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty cringed and tried to pull away from Hatton's grip, but the ropes that Fowler used to tie her to the chair were too tight. Her eyebrows knotted together as she glared down at Hatton's hand, "Leave me alone," she huffed.

Doc's jowls flex and he shifted his weight as if he was ready to pounce on Hatton, "Don't try it, pill-pusher," Hatton warned with his hand on the grip of his pistol. Doc eased back, "Leave her be," he snapped.

"As soon as you get Royce back on his feet we'll leave both of you alone," Hatton said.

Doc frowned and looked down at the wounded man – his name was also eerily familiar but Royce who? Doc knew time was against him as he began to clean the wound. Every now and again, Doc would look up into the eyes of his frighten dear friend. Kitty sat patiently and watched Doc working by the coal oil lamp light. At least the old store was fairly warm.

Doc ticked his head as he retrieved the bullet probe from his medical bag. Slowly and carefully he eased it into the hole in McClellan's lower back. McClellan groaned. Doc quickly drew his free arm across his forehead to wipe the sweat beads away. "It's awfully deep," Doc stated as he pushed a little further with the probe. Again McClellan groaned.

Hatton walked over to Doc and Royce. He leaned over and whispered into Doc's ear, "If I find out you have pulled a fast one on me," he stopped and looked over to Kitty, "I'll kill her first, before I kill you," he said looking back at the doctor.

Doc swallowed hard and nodded, "I will do my best," he sighed.

"And you better doctor," Hatton smiled. "Because what I have in mind for you and your friend will not be pretty," he snorted and walked to the wood stove.

Eric Fowler was at the stove and placing more wood into it, "You don't really mean that, do you?" he asked under his breath.

William Hatton nodded, "Yes. I do. If he can't pull Royce through, I'll have to face Dillon myself," he said in a hushed voice.

"You know Dillon is faster than you!" Eric squeaked.

Hatton shot a look in his friend's direction, "I wasn't born yesterday," he hissed. "That's why I have the doctor and the marshal's favourite lady with us tonight," he smiled and looked back at Doc as he worked on Royce McClellan.

With the two men away from them, Kitty tried to get Doc's attention by clearing her voice after faking a cough.

Doc looked up at Kitty and she was trying to mouth something to him. Doc grew frustrated and tried hard to understand what Kitty was trying to convey. He watched her lips and checked over his shoulder to watch for the two men. Again he'd look at Kitty who was mouthing "I think that man shot the sheriff in Pratt."

Doc twisted his mouth as he tried to understand. He got the word Pratt, bit the rest was a jumble. He was about to move closer when Eric Fowler stepped over next to Doc.

Fowler looked over to Kitty and then down to Doc who was again working on McClellan. Slowly Fowler crouched down next to Doc, "She sure is pretty," he smiled and looked over to Kitty.

Doc tried to focus but his mind was running with the word Pratt. Hie crystal blue eyes lifted up to Fowler's brown eyes, "Let her go," he stated.

Fowler shook his head no, "Not until he's on a horse and ready to do the job he was hired to do," he said and began to stand. "And doctor, stop trying to talk with the lady or we'll move her from this room," he said.

Doc nodded and went back to work on the man in front of him. He wondered if he could stretch out the operation in hopes that someone back in Dodge would notice that he and kitty were missing, but then he realized that it was the middle of the night, and no one would be looking for either one of them.

Doc swallowed and closed his eyes. He wasn't a religious man by any means, but he prayed hard just the same. Even if he did, by some chance get the man ready to ride, it meant danger to someone, and he didn't know who. And just the same, it didn't guarantee that he or Kitty would get back to Dodge alive. Doc felt a heavy burden sitting on his shoulders and he had to think through the situation while trying to say a man's life. It was going to be a long night in old Dodge Town.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning sun was slowly rising over the distant hills, and life in Dodge was also swinging into gear for another day of business. It seemed milder than it had been in the past few days, which was welcomed news for everyone. The milk man was making his rounds and Wilbur Jonas was getting ready to open his store.

The store owner fussed with a bushel basket of potatoes and decided that he wanted to top it up. Jonas walked back to his store room and tugged on the rope that secured the top of the potatoes, "Oh, come on," Jonas muttered at rope which refused to give in to his demands.

Jonas huffed and reached for a knife he kept for such purposes, and with a quick slashing motion he not only opened the sack, he managed to slice open his other hand, "Ouch!" he bellowed and dropped the knife to the floor at his feet.

Jonas quickly wrapped his bleeding hand with his apron and head to the door. Realizing he couldn't open the door because he was holding his bleeding hand with his good hand, he stuffed his bleeding hand under his arm. He frantically pulled the door open and walked briskly to the stairs and hurried up to Doc's office.

Jonas rapped on the office door, "Doc?" he said loudly. There was no answer. Jonas twisted his mouth in thought and then tried the door and found it to be unlocked. The store owner's eyebrows knitted together and he entered the office. "Doc?" he called out again. And again there wasn't a sound. He quickly realized by the coolness of the room, that the fire hadn't been touched in a while, which meant Doc wasn't home. "I wonder where Doc is," he said to himself as he left the office to try to find the physician.

Jonas walked down the stairs looking for someone who might know where Doc was, when he ran into Sam Noonan, "Jonas have you seen Miss Kitty?" There was an edge to the barkeep's question. He looked panicked.

Jonas shook his head no, "Why?" he asked the barkeep and studied the craggy face. Sam always had a card face, but there was something bothering him and it showed.

Sam looked around the street, "She's not in her room. In fact I don't think she sleep in her bed all night!" he exclaimed. "When I left the Long Branch, Miss Kitty seemed fine and so did Doc when I met him here on my way home!" he exclaimed.

Jonas frowned, "Well, Doc's not in his office either," he said looking down at his bleeding hand.

Sam looked at the store owner's blood soaked apron, "That looks bad," he stated.

Jonas nodded, "It is," he sighed. He looked up at Sam, "I think we'd better talk to the marshal. Something is really wrong." Sam nodded and the two men hurried down the street to the jail house.

Sam opened the door into marshal's office and luckily Matt was at his desk. He looked up at the two men and then noticed Jonas' hand, "What happened to you?" he asked with concern.

Jonas looked over to Sam and then back to Matt, "I cut my hand bad and went to see Doc, but he hasn't been in his office all night," he stated.

"Same with Miss Kitty," Sam said.

Matt slowly stood, "What?" he asked as he tried to understand what the two men were talking about.

Jonas lowered himself onto a chair at the little table, "I cut my hand opening a sack of potatoes and I went up to see Doc, but the wood stove is almost cold. He wasn't there. It seems like he wasn't there all night. The wood stove is almost cold," Jonas said. Matt frowned.

"And Miss Kitty is missing too," Sam spoke up. "I check her room and it doesn't look like she even turned in for the night. She was fine when I left her," Sam stated.

Matt grew frustrated, "I don't understand!"

"I saw Doc pull into the alley just before eleven last night. He looked tired but fine. I think he may have got to see Miss Kitty for a night cap," Sam stated.

Just then, deputy Festus Haggen walked through the door.

Matt looked over to the hill man, "Festus, go and see if Doc's buggy is in the livery stable," Matt ordered.

Festus could sense there was a need for urgency and nodded before he quickly charged across Front Street.

The deputy entered the livery stable and looked around. Hank Miller was busy with a horse when he saw Festus, "What's your hurry, Festus?" he asked.

"Hank, have you seen Doc?" Haggen asked.

Hank stopped what he was doing, "NO. I was supposed to pick up his buddy at his office last night, but it wasn't there. The only thing I saw were tracks heading north in the snow," Miller said. "I figured that he was just going to see another patient and never gave it another thought," the stable master stated. "Is there something wrong?" Hank asked.

Festus didn't know what to say, "I don't know," the hill man said and quickly left the stable to report back to Matt.

Festus popped through the door, "Matthew! Doc's buggy isn't there and Hank didn't pick it up last night at Doc's like he was going to, because it was gone from there too," Festus spoke quickly and thumbed over his shoulder toward the livery stable. "Hank thought Doc had gone to see someone," Festus said.

"It doesn't make sense that Kitty would go with him and not tell someone," Matt huffed. He looked at the men in the room. There wasn't a sound. Matt muttered under his breath and then spoke, "Festus go and find Newly and have him meet Jonas at Doc's office," the marshal said. "I'll meet you there," Matt said.

"You betcha, Matthew," Festus said as he spun on his heels heading out the door in search of Newly O'Brien. His spurs could be heard jingling up the street.

Matt asked Sam to help Jonas over to the doctor's office as the store owner was growing paler by the moment. Sam happily agreed and helped the store owner to his feet. Both men left the law office and Matt began to gather a few things which he felt he'd need to find Doc and Kitty.

Festus found Newly at his gunsmith shop, "Newly," he huffed, "Mr. Jonas needs yer attention over at Doc's office," the deputy spoke with concern in his tone.

Newly's eyebrows bunched together, "Why can't Doc take care of him?" he asked hoping not to be uncaring.

"Ole Doc and Miss Kitty aren't in Dodge! No one knows where they're at," Festus stated.

"What happened to Jonas?" Newly said cleaning his hands of grease and grabbing his hat.

Festus shrugged, "I don't know, but he looked like he couldn't whop a sick kitten," The hill man answered.

Newly dashed down the boardwalk and quickly ran up the stairs. Jonas sat holding his hand on the examination table while Sam worked at getting the little wood stove to light - finally it did.

Matt was the next one through the door and watched as Newly examined Jonas' hand, "That's awfully deep," the young deputy looked up into the store owner's blue eyes. "I know that, Newly. Please just stop the bleeding," he sighed. Newly smiled and patted Jonas on the shoulder.

"Matthew? What do you think happened to Doc and Miss Kitty?" Festus asked.

"We're about to find out. I've had Hank help me saddle Ruth while I got Buck ready," Matt stated. "Newly, you and Sam watch after things," he said.

Sam and Newly nodded, "I hope you find them soon and nothing is wrong," Sam said in his velvet baritone voice.

"Me too," Matt stated as a strange feeling swelled in the pit of his stomach. "Come on Festus," he said and turn to the door. Matt stopped for just a moment and looked over to Jonas, "I hope your hand will be all right," he tried to smiled.

Jonas didn't hear Matt as he was busy wincing while Newly stitch the wound up.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc stood up having just examined the still unconscious man laying at his feet. He ticked his head, "Either he's got a strong will to live, or I got lucky," he said looking over to Kitty Russell who remained tie to the chair. She had a look on her face that the doctor had seen before and he needed to know what she was thinking.

Doc ambled over to the wood stove and held out his hands to try and capture what little warmth was left. He pursed his lips as he knew that the other two men were watching him, "This room needs to be a lot warmer. Your friend is very sick and the cold is his worst enemy at the moment," he said and slowly looked over his shoulder.

William Hatton and Eric Fowler walked over to the doctor, "He's still alive?"

Doc frowned, "Of course he is. But he won't be for long in this barn!" he scoffed.

"Okay Doc. We'll get some wood, and don't try anything foxy like setting Miss Russell free," Hatton said. "Otherwise I'll kill you both on first sight," he warned. Doc nodded while Hatton smiled wickedly at the doctor. Doc looked unimpressed at the young man's show of "terror".

"Come on," Hatton said to Fowler. "Let's find the doctor some firewood," he snorted and the two men left the building. Doc watched them from the door for a second and then hurried back to his medical bag and pulled out a scalpel. He studied the instrument for a moment before walking briskly over to Kitty, "Here, hide this," Doc placed it gently into her hands. He looked over to the doors to make sure that the two men weren't watching.

"Doc?" Kitty whispered.

"What?" Doc asked.

"I think I know who that man is," she said looking at McClellan on the floor.

"How would you know such a thing?" Doc said in a hushed voice.

"Matt got a telegram yesterday that said that the sheriff in Pratt was killed. The deputy said the man that did it was wearing all black," her eyes cast down the McClellan and darted back up to Doc, "and that he thought he'd shot him," Kitty looked up to Doc as she explained.

"Well who is he?" Doc asked.

"Royce McClellan. At least that's what the eye witnesses said," Kitty said and her voice turned cold. Her eyes studied the doctor's.

"Royce McClellan?" Doc looked down at Kitty. "He was with Hatton and..." his voice trailed off. "It's them," he said as his stomach flipped. "They want me to get him better so that..."

"I know, Doc," Kitty said from the chair. "I was thinking about it all night," she gulped. Kitty batted her eyelids to push back tears as she tried not to think about what might come.

"I have to do something," Doc said brushing his right hand across his moustache while he looked around trying to hide his anger about Matt's lackadaisical approach to prison life. Doc knew the kind of men Hatton and Fowler were - he'd seen them in action and he knew their kind.

"Doc, you already have," Kitty looked up at him again. This time Kitty's voice had a tone that sent a shiver down the doctor's spine. "You saved McClellan's life," her eyes filled with tears. "And you know they will be going to Dodge, don't you?" Kitty asked. Doc nodded yes.

The doctor felt sick to his stomach and shoved his hands deeply into his trouser pockets before he walked across the room and looked out the window, "We can only hope that Matt figures this out," he sighed. Even the doctor's eyes misted as he recalled the night that Hatton, Fowler and McClellan rode into Dodge. It was a lucky thing, he supposed that sheriff Paxton and his posse were hot on their trail. It was too close in fact with both Matt and Festus wounded trying to stop the bank robbers from fleeing any further. Doc looked down at the floor in front of him as emotions stacked one on top of the other, "Dear God..." he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt tied the reins of Ruth and Buck around the hitching post out in front of the general store. He stepped up onto the boardwalk and noticed the splattered blood everywhere, "What did Jonas do? Cut his hand off?" Matt frowned as he walked up the stairs to Doc's office.

Sam had the room warmed up with the fire he managed to get started from the few ambers left in the bottom of the little wood stove. Matt entered the room and looked around, "How is he?" he asked Newly regarding Jonas.

Newly was just finishing with Jonas' hand. Newly looked over to Matt, "He cut himself good," the young part time deputy and doctor said with a slight smile on is face. Jonas scowled at O'Brien, "It's not funny," he quipped.

Newly apologized, "No. You're right, and I'm sorry. It is a very bad cut though and you've lost a fair amount of blood, so take it easy for the rest of the day," Newly scolded the store owner. Jonas meekly acknowledged as Newly assisted him off the examination table once he'd finish with the bandage.

"Newly, I'd like for you and Sam to keep a watch over things here. Festus and I are going to try and find out where Kitty and Doc are," Matt stated. Matt looked over at Jonas, "And you do what Newly says," he scolded with a glint in his eyes. Jonas nodded and knew that everyone meant well.

"I hope that Miss Kitty and Doc are all right," Jonas smiled. "Find them," he spoke softly.

Matt nodded, "We Will."

"Marshal. I do wish I could help you," Newly said.

Matt looked at the young man, "You'll be helping me more by staying here and watching over things," Matt stated. Newly knew what Matt meant and "I'll do my best," he smiled slightly.

"Don't worry marshal. We'll make sure everything is all right. You just find Miss Kitty and Doc," Sam stated.

Matt looked around Doc's office, "I'll see you all later," he said before he and Festus left.

"I sure don't envy them," Jonas sighed as he looked down at his bandaged hand. "I can't imagine what's happened to Miss Kitty and Doc," he looked up at Sam and Newly.

"Whatever it is, we have to stay positive," Sam said. "I'm going to open the Long Branch as if nothing is wrong," he said and left.

Newly's eyes shifted to Jonas, "You can go to the store, but I suggest, you find a new apron and please don't push your self," Newly said.

Jonas slowly stepped down from the examination table and the room spun slightly, "Oh, believe me, I won't," he said as he slowly made his way to the door. Newly chuckled at Jonas as he knew that the store owner's hand must be throbbing with pain and his head light. But he gave the man credit for wanting to continue on as best as he could.

Newly then sighed and decided he had better clean up the mess in the doctor's office. He heard Matt and Festus leave on their mounts and he began to really wonder what happened to Doc and Kitty.


	16. Chapter 16

Festus pulled himself up onto his mule, "Matthew, where do you think Miss Kitty and ole Doc got off to?" the hill man asked as he studied the snowy ground.

Matt was finally settled into his saddle upon Buck, "I've been giving it a lot of thought, Festus and I don't think I have any answers at the moment," Matt said as he nudged his horse forward.

"Was Doc planning on having a baby?" Festus asked.

"Huh?" Matt glanced over to his deputy with a quizzical look his face.

"Wall when Doc's going off to deliver a baby that he might have some difficulties with, sometimes he asks Miss Kitty to go along so she can help him," Festus explained.

Matt shook his head, "No, I don't think so, Festus. If Doc were to ask Kitty to go along with him, one of them would have left a message or would have told someone before now," Matt said. Festus frowned as he realized that Matt's statement made sense.

"Jist where could they be?" Festus then asked as he looked around.

Matt stopped Buck and looked the hill man deeply into his hazel eyes, "Festus, you are the best tracker I know. And I know we have very little in the way of tracks to go on, but we have to find Kitty and Doc," he stated.

Festus nodded, "I know, Matthew. It has me plum worried and I'll do my best, that you can count on," he said with a customary wink. Matt nodded, and the two law men headed north as Hank Miller suggested. The snow had drifted some, but with a careful eye, signs of the buggy wheels could be seen. Festus leaned over the side of his saddle and inspected the ground closely for tracks that might otherwise go unnoticed, while Matt scanned the horizon for movement or any signs that might lead them to Kitty and Doc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty watched Doc at the window and was about to say something but Doc motioned to her to be quite when we saw Hatton and Fowler approaching the store with arms filled with whatever wood they could find. Doc knelt down next to McClellan and fussed over him just as the two men walked through the door.

"How is he, Doc?" Hatton asked as he dropped his arm full of wood near the stove and motioned to Fowler to get the fire up.

Doc ticked his head, "He's in rough shape. I don't think he'll be ridding a horse any time soon," he stated.

Hatton's eyebrows knotted together at Doc's comment and he hastily bent over and grabbed Doc by the lapels of his coat and pulling his to his feet, "I told I want him ready to ride later today," he said seething into Doc's face.

Doc looked at Hatton, "And I told you if you put him in a saddle he won't last an hour," he said. "He was shot in the back and has lost a lot of blood. Quite frankly, I'm surprised his still alive," Doc huffed and looked down at Hatton's hands that held his coat tightly.

Hatton was furious and shoved Doc backward, hard. Doc lost his footing and was sent sprawling to the floor. The physician looked up at Hatton with hate filling his eyes, "If I get the chance," he growled.

Hatton walked defiantly over to where Doc was slowly pulling himself back to his feet, "What would you do, Doc?" he asked as he waited.

Doc slowly stood straight and looked Hatton in the eyes, "I'd kill you. You are rotten and there's no place for people like you around here," he said before he returned to McClellan.

Hatton watched Doc walk back to McClellan, "You're a feisty one, aren't you Doc?" he half laughed.

Doc looked over his shoulder and said nothing but his eyes did. He returned to cleaning McClellan's wound.

Hatton twisted his mouth in thought and then walked over to where Kitty sat tied up, "Would you say the same now, doctor?" he said standing next to Kitty. Kitty's eyes were wide as she was afraid that Doc's temper would take hold of him.

Doc slowly stood, "You aren't much of a man, are you?" the doctor asked.

Hatton's eyes narrowed in anger, "You know doctor, if it weren't for you tending to Royce there," he pointed to McClellan, "I'd of killed you long ago," he seethed.

Doc nodded, "I know," he said and quietly went back to work.

Kitty looked down at her clenched hands and could see the glint of steel from the scalpel through her fingers. She closed her eyes and tried to get a sense of when would be a good time to use it to cut the ropes that bound her to the chair. She decided that she'd wait for Doc's signal, if he was ever to give one. She sighed under her breath and closed her eyes and waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus followed along an old road, the snow wasn't as drifted and every now and again Festus stopped and got down off of Ruth to have a look at one track or another. This time the hill man stepped down from his mule and crouched next to a wheel track. Gently he brushed some show away, "Matthew?" he looked up to his boss.

Matt looked down, "What is it Festus?"

"This here track was made last night. See how the ice has gotten all frozen over again?" he pointed out.

Matt stepped down off of Buck and knelt down next to his deputy and nodded, "I think they are headed to old Dodge Town," he looked over to Festus.

Festus held a strange look on his face, "What in tarnation would Doc and Miss Kitty go over to there fer?" he asked.

"I'm not so sure it was their choice," Matt said.

"Oh?" Festus questioned.

"I've notice an extra set of horse prints in the snow a few times." Matt said.

"Wall I saw them too, but never thought much about it," Festus said. "Do you think that Doc and Miss Kitty are in danger?" he looked up at Matt who was now standing and looking at the horizon.

"Yes, Festus. Doc and Kitty are in great danger and I have a terrible feeling Doc has been right all along on this one," Matt said as he climbed back up onto his tall buckskin horse.

Festus quickly got on to his mule, "Matthew, I am not sure I follow you," he said.

Matt nudged Buck forward, "I can't explain now," he said and began to ride toward old Dodge Town and praying all along that he was right about where Kitty and Doc had gotten to, the other he was hoping he was dead wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Doc paced back and forth inside the store. His crystal blue eyes were filled with hate among other emotions. The doctor was deeply concerned about his dear friend, Kitty Russell, who remained tied up to the chair across the room. Both Hatton and Fowler taunted her. Doc knew she was tough, however, it was himself he was worried about.

Doc knew McClellan would come to any time soon, and he needed a way to keep him out of the equation as long as possible because he felt that he could handle Hatton and Fowler in due corse, but not the three of them. Doc's mind was spinning with thoughts and possible plans, but he scrubbed one right after another.

Fowler nudged Hatton and pointed over to Doc who continued to pace the floor. Hatton finally looked over to Doc, "Are you going to sit down or do I have to tie you to a chair also?" he growled.

Doc stopped in his tracks and looked over to Hatton. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "If you do that, you can continue caring for your friend here and I wouldn't give him a snowball's chance in hell," Doc pointed down to McClellan. "He's got a very high fever and that on top of a loss of a lot of blood and the bullet wound aren't in his favour," Doc snapped hoping that his threat wound easy Hatton and Fowler's minds for a while. At least he hoped his bluff worked.

Hatton pulled away from his conversation with Fowler and walked over to the doctor, "Just when will Royce be ready to ride," he sneered.

Doc ticked his head and knelt down next to the man on the floor, "Maybe tomorrow," he shrugged and looked up at Hatton, "It all depends on when and if his fever breaks," he said and looked back down to McClellan, placing his hand on the man's forehead. He shook his head hoping a little drama might buy him time.

Hatton swore under his breath before he exploded, "He had to get himself shot didn't he?" he shouted with his arms flaying out at his sides. Everyone on else in the room jumped and stared at William Hatton as he looked around room with his eyes glaring.

"I don't think he wanted to get shot," Eric Fowler meekly said from the side of the room.

Hatton spun on his heels, "No, I suspect not, but this isn't getting my job done!" he yelled.

Fowler nodded, "No, I guess it isn't. And we were doing so well," he sighed.

Hatton's eyes narrowed. "And we will again, right Doctor Adams?" he turned and squared himself to Doc.

Doc looked up into Hatton's hate-filled eyes and didn't say a word. He could see Hatton's jowl muscles flexing, "I can only do what time permits," Doc stated. "After all, I'm not in my office and I don't have all of my equipment here in his bag," he pointed out. "Things might be different if I was back in Dodge," Doc stated.

Hatton snorted and once again hauled Doc to his feet via his coat, "I've had enough of your stalling," he seethed.

Doc swallowed but held his ground.

Hatton grew even more furious, "You get Royce ready to ride before night fall, do you understand?" he yelled at Doc shaking him.

"Let him go!" Kitty bellowed. "If Doc says your man isn't fit to ride then he isn't!" Kitty continued until Fowler stepped closer to her and she stopped herself from saying anything more. She tightened her grip on the scalpel that Doc gave her and decided that she couldn't wait for Doc. Kitty looked over to Eric Fowler who had moved closer to the centre of the room and away from her. Kitty watched the man for a second and then began to cut at the ropes that bound her wrists and she had to be careful for one small slip and the razor thin blade would cut her deeply.

Hatton shook with rage and his only immediate outlet was toward the doctor. He balled up his right hand and hit Doc hard across the jaw reeling the smaller man to the floor where he remained in a heap.

Again Kitty screamed, "Leave him alone!"

"Shut up woman, or you'll be next," Hatton huffed and walked over to the door of the store and looked out - he had to clear his mind before he totally messed up his plans. He quickly looked back over his shoulder to the doctor who was now struggling to sit up. The old man held his jaw and blinked his eyes. Hatton smiled as it seemed that he succeeded in knocking the wind out of the feisty doctor.

Hatton looked over to his friend and clicked his fingers and pointed to the wood stove, "Get this place warmed up. I need Royce ready," he said. Fowler nodded and placed more wood into the stove.

Hatton then turned and walked over to Kitty and looked her deeply in the eyes, "You better tell that doctor friend of yours that you are both on borrowed time," he seethed.

"I sure will," Kitty said in a flat tone.

Hatton didn't know what to make of her statement and turned away, "They think they are all heros or something," he half laughed and walked back to the door and looked out. It was still a bright sunny day, and the snow was melting. Hatton longed for his dream to come true, and so far only half of it had with the death of sheriff Paxton of Pratt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus near the road that lead into old Dodge Town and Festus stopped, Matthew?"

"What is it Festus?" Matt asked with a slight hint of irritation in his tone.

"I smell smoke," Festus said standing up in his stirrups to get a slightly better idea from where the smell came from.

Matt sniffed the air and he finally caught a whiff, "I smell it too," he looked around the horizon.

Festus lowered himself back to his saddle, "Matthew, if Doc and Miss Kitty are in old Dodge Town, why do you suppose they are there?"

Matt frowned, "Festus, I think it has to do with that shooting in Pratt," the marshal stated.

"But what's that got to do with ole Doc and Miss Kitty?" Festus asked as he couldn't understand where Matt was coming from with his accusations.

"The man that eye witnesses say that shot and killed sheriff Paxton was Royce McClellan," Matt stated.

Festus thought for a moment, "Royce McClellan?"

Matt nodded.

"Foot, Matthew we're in a pickle then," Festus stated.

Matt drew a deep breath, "I know, but we have to get Kitty and Doc out of there," Matt said. "And there's one more thing, I think that William Hatton and Eric Fowler are behind all of this," Matt stated.

Festus' mouth slowly dropped open, "Hatton and Fowler?"

Matt again nodded.

Festus looked down into the valley, "Matthew, I'm scared for Doc and Miss Kitty now," he said.

Matt said not a word yet nudge his buckskin horse forward. Festus nudge Ruth and the two law men were on their way into old Dodge Town.


	18. Chapter 18

Doc remained on the floor where he landed. His head swirled and he held his jaw with his left hand. Doc blinked his eyes repeatedly trying to clear his head. Slowly he looked over to Kitty and nodded that he was all right. He could see the saloon owner relax slightly, but she also had another one of those looks on her face that Doc recognized. Kitty's eyes dropped down to her hands which she kept clenched together, holding the now cut ropes. Doc winked in acknowledgement.

William Hatton walked over to where Doc sat, "Are you planning on getting Royce better, or just sitting there all day?" he nudged Doc roughly with the toe of his boot.

Doc looked up at Hatton, "My head is spinning thanks to that right fist of your's," he muttered.

"So?" Hatton asked.

"I need to clear it. After all I wouldn't want to make any mistakes," Doc said as he struggled to his feet.

"You are one feisty one, aren't you?" Hatton laughed and walked over to Fowler who was tending the fire.

"How long will we be here?" Fowler asked.

Hatton shrugged, "Royce is in pretty bad shape according to the pill-pusher," he said and looked over his shoulder to see Doc once again looking over Royce McClellan. Eric Fowler nodded, "You know, I just don't trust him," he said.

Hatton looked at Fowler, "Neither do I, but I want Royce ready to ride. I want Matt Dillon dead," he seethed.

Kitty over heard the hushed conversation and her fears were realized - they were out to kill Matt. Somehow she had to get Doc attention and let him know what she had just heard. She thought about jumping up, but with the two men behind her, they would likely grab her before Doc had any chance at all.

Kitty fidgeted and coughed to see if Doc would pay her some attention and as she did the scalpel almost slipped from her hands. She clenched her teeth as she managed to grab it before it completely got away from her. Kitty cautiously looked over to Hatton and Fowler who seemed to be making other plans in case Royce McClellan wasn't ready in time for their departure to Dodge. Kitty drew a deep breath and sighed as it appeared that she went undetected. She looked up to the ceiling and said a silent prayer before she closed her eyes and then looked back at Doc.

Doc watched Kitty and his eyes narrowed. He didn't like the feeling his was getting. Again Kitty looked slowly down at her hands and opened them slightly to show Doc she had cut through the ropes/

Doc's eyes shifted to Hatton and Fowler who remained near the wood stove and talking. Doc nodded and now he had to think fast. He nodded again once he looked back at Kitty before he returned his attention to McClellan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stopped Buck on a hill that over looked old Dodge Town, "There's the source of the smoke, Festus," he pointed down into the town of abandoned buildings. "It looks like it's coming from the old general store," he stated. Festus agreed.

"What do we do now?" Festus said as he stepped down from his mule and looked at a clear buggy track.

Matt watched the hill man, "Some how we have to find out who else is with them," Matt said. "And I don't think if we just walked up to the door and asked will do anyone any good," he concluded.

Festus thought for a moment and then looked over to Matt, "I could creep in the back way and take a look-see," he stated.

Matt nodded, "Let's get in closer, first," he said and watch Festus climb back onto his saddle. Both law men quietly nudged their mounts and rode down the hill closer to the old town.

Matt motioned for Festus to stop, "Festus, I want you to go around the backs of the buildings and see if you can find their horses and Doc's buggy. They wouldn't have left them in the open if they were planning something. They'll want them warm and fed," he said.

Festus nodded and stepped down. The hill man took a few steps and stopped. He looked down at his big spurs and decided to take them off. Matt nodded. Festus slipped spurs off his boots and placed them into his saddle bag and led Ruth over to a lean-to near one of the old stores. Festus looked back at Matt who had also dismounted and with a wave, the deputy crept along the back alley trying to find horses and the buggy.

Matt, in the mean time, tied Bush to a hitching post near the old jail. He was careful about where he was in comparison to the old general store. He could see smoke billowing out of the tin smoke stack on top of the roof. He was rather surprised that the building hadn't fallen down by now of with the stove light, burnt up.

Matt pulled his gun from his holster and quickly dashed across the street and tried to get a better look at the situation.

Festus held his pistol tightly in his right hand as he inched along behind the old buildings. He reached the back of the livery stable and poked his head in through a door. Sure enough, Doc's buggy was in there as well as three other horses.

Festus put his gun back into his holster and pushed through the door and walked over to the horses while talking to them in order not to spook them. Popcorn raised his head and looked over to the hill man. Festus smile, "You look like yer enjoying yerself," he patted Doc's horse. "Now tell me where Doc is at," he looked at Popcorn who only snorted.

Festus smiled and left the way he came in. There was a sense of satisfaction that he knew where Doc and Kitty were. Carefully he moved along the alley until he reached the back of the old general store building. He slowly pulled his gun from his holster as he tried to open the old back door.

"Did you hear some thing?" Eric Fowler asked William Hatton.

"No. Why?" Hatton asked.

"I thought I did. Over there," Fowler pointed to the storeroom door.

Hatton shrugged, "Go and look. I didn't hear anything," he said again.

Fowler walked way from the wood stove and opened the door that led to the storage room. He fussed with the latch and finally managed to open the door. Fowler looked around and shrugged and closed the door again.

Festus pulled himself off the side of the building and let out the breath he was holding. He was thankful that the man that opened the door didn't notice his tracks in the snow. Now he had to find Matt as he knew where Kitty and Doc were being held.


	19. Chapter 19

Festus worked his way back to where he last saw the marshal. Matt was hunched down behind a partial wall of brick that had crumbled over the years. Matt saw Festus and some urgency in the hill man's expression.

Festus quickly ducked down behind the wall next to his boss.

"What did you find?" Matt asked.

Festus looked over the partial wall and then ducked back down before he looked over to his boss, "Doc's buggy and three other horses are in the old stable over there," he pointed. "And they are hold up in the old store," he said.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

Festus nodded, "I was almost spotted," he said.

Matt pursed his lips, "We have to be careful now. I don't know what condition Kitty or Doc are in of if they are able to help themselves," he stated.

Festus looked at Matt, "The light was pretty dim in the stable, but I think I saw blood on one saddle," Festus noted.

"This is sounding more and more like Hatton, Fowler and McClellan, alright," Matt huffed. "Doc was right about those two," he sighed.

Festus looked over to Matt, "It don't matter at the moment, we jist have to get Miss Kitty and ole Doc out of there in one piece," Festus' twang was thick with worry.

Matt nodded, "You're right Festus," the marshal said and began to tell his deputy his new plan of attack. "I sure wish that Pratts' deputies were here right now. I have no idea what's going on in that store," he stated.

Back at the old general store, Doc watched as Eric Fowler and William Hatton disgusted their next move, "I guess I'm just jumpy, is all," Fowler said.

"Well, don't let it get to you. Dillon wouldn't be able to follow those tracks with the blowing snow. No one could!" Hatton laughed out loud in a disrespectable manner and glanced quickly over to Kitty with a leering smile on his face. "Maybe it was a stray cat or something like that," he looked back at Fowler. Fowler nodded and looked over to the back door sheepishly, "Yeah, you must be right," he grinned.

Doc drew a deep breath while he slowly and carefully slid his right hand under the grey wool blanket that covered Royce McClellan and reached for the gunman's pistol. Doc's hand shook slightly for fear of being caught. Kitty watched on with a look on her face that was a mix of angst and fear.

Doc closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he wrapped his hand around the grip and gently pulled it free of the holster. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as he quickly with drew his hand and stuffed the gun into his waist band of his trousers under his coat and vest. As he exhaled his breath, he quickly busied himself with cleaning the wound and slowly looked over to Kitty and nodded. Kitty visibly exhaled and a slight look of relief washed over her face.

Doc managed just in time, as both Hatton and Fowler were now standing in front of the doctor who remained on his knees next to McClellan. "Come on you old quack! You've had enough time to work on him. Now get him on his feet," Hatton ordered.

Risking his personal safety, again, Doc stood and looked Hatton in the eyes, "You are right. I have done everything I can for him. But for your information, it's not me that is keeping him from jumping to his feet," Doc stated. "I've told you that he's lost a lot of blood and his body is trying to make that loss up. I have no idea when he will wake up," he said sternly.

Hatton's eyes narrowed at Doc's comment, "If I find out that you are trying to pull a fast one on me, I'll shoot you down in cold blood!" Hatton's voice boomed.

Doc had heard enough and had enough of his captors. He looked over to Kitty and ticked his head toward the back door.

Kitty stood throwing the ropes off and charged toward the door, while Doc pulled the gun from under his coat and held it on the two men.

Kitty made it through the door and kept running, even though she had no idea where she was heading. She just figured that if she and Doc were separated, it would make it more difficult for Hatton and Fowler to do anything.

Hatton was swift as he pulled the gun clean out of Doc's hand before he turned the weapon on him. Doc's eyes were wide with surprise ate Hatton's speed. He began to back away, but Hatton held the gun on him. Hatton's eyes narrowed into slits as his heavy eyebrows tightened together in a scowl.

Matt and Festus stopped their careful approach to the store, when they heard a single gun shot from up the street.

Kitty froze in her tracks as she turned a corner and saw Eric Fowler. Kitty turned and ran the opposite direction, however, Fowler charged after Kitty and finally grabbed her arm pulling her back to the store with him. She fought hard and yelled as loudly as she could in hopes that someone could hear her.

"That's Miss Kitty!" Festus stated as he eyebrows jumped up to his hatband as he glanced over to his boss. Festus' eye immediately came back to the general store and narrowed. He had a gut feeling that caused him to squirm.

"She must have gotten away from them," Matt said to the hill man. "Let's go," Matt urged.

Festus swallowed, "What about Doc?" he looked over to Matt again.

"I don't know. I sure hope he's all right. If he managed to get a gun, it might have been him that fired that shot," Matt said with his eyes fixed on the general store.

"Then why don't we see them?" Festus asked of Kitty and Doc.

"Knowing Doc, if he shot one of them he's patching him up," Matt stated, although he wasn't convinced of what he said himself.

The two lawmen pulled their guns and carefully moved up the street closer to the abandoned general store. Only a faint waft of smoke lifted from the old smoke stack above the store. "They must all be in there again," Matt reasoned as he didn't hear another sound from Kitty Russell. "Whatever Kitty did, they must have got her again," he said with his jowl muscles flexing in anger.

Festus nodded. He Matt was infuriated over the whole situation, "Festus, I want you to go through the back door and I'll take the front," Matt's eyes looked up and down the street before they came back to the hill man, "I'll fire a shot into the air in about two minutes, so get ready," he said.

Festus nodded and quickly dashed off to the back alley again. Matt's heart pounded in his chest as he had no idea what to expect inside the store. He had no idea where there were three capable gun men and two hostages, or whether Doc managed to quell the situation. Matt wet his lips and moved into position as he crouched down and moved along the street close to the buildings until he reached the store. Carefully he stood and flattened against the side of the building neve to the door. Matt could hear a lot of telling going on inside but couldn't fully make out what was being said.

The marshal readied himself and pulled the hammer down on his gun as he counted down the two minutes in his head. It was now or never he thought and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gun outside the front door startled Hatton and Fowler. Kitty jumped as Festus burst through the back door.

Without even thinking, Hatton swung and fired at the hill man.

Kitty screamed as Fowler practically picked her up and ran out the back door over the fallen deputy.

Matt kicked in the front door only to see William Hatton firing at him. Matt squeezed off several shots but feared he didn't hit anyone.

The sight before him turned his stomach. Both Doc and Festus where on the floor and not moving. And worse, Kitty was gone again. Matt's nostrils flared with hate.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt rushed into the store and looked down at Galen Adams who was curled up in a fetal position and holding his side. Matt heard him groan several times as he looked over to Festus Haggen who was slowly getting to his feet, awkwardly. The deputy's left arm hung limply at his side, "Matthew! They got Miss Kitty!" Festus stated as he held his arm with his right hand, gun included.

"They got Doc too," Matt said as he knelt down next to his friend, "Doc?"

"You might have hit one of them," Festus indicated but the few drops of blood that went out the back door. Matt acknowledged and looked down at the doctor.

Doc slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Matt, "It's bad, Matt," he said through his clenched teeth as Matt tried to get a better look at what Doc was talking about. The doctor's hands were covered in rich red blood as he tightly held his right side. Matt drew a deep breath at the sight, "Yeah, it's bad, alright," he sighed and pushed his hat slightly back on his head as he thought about what to do.

Festus slowly walked to Matt's side, "Doc?" he said looking down at the old physician.

Doc was fighting to stay alert, "Go after Kitty," he said to Matt as he eased his head back to the floor and tried to not think of the wound. His eyes blinked as he fought of wave after wave of nausea.

Matt nervously wet his lips, and looked up to Festus, "How's your arm?"

Festus looked down at his upper arm where the bullet hit him, "I think the bullet busted the bone," he said. "I can't seem to move it," he stated as he tried and only his fingers wiggled. Festus pushed his gun back into his holster and then held his arm again.

Matt looked back down at Doc and drew a deep breath and swore silently to himself as he collected his thoughts and looked back up to the hill man, "Do you think you can steer Doc' buggy with one hand?" he asked.

Festus nodded, "With my eyes blindfolded," he indicated.

"Alright. I'll get Doc to his buggy and you get him back to Dodge as quickly as possible," he looked Festus deeply in the eyes. Festus nodded again.

"Matt, they may have scared off my horse by now," Doc whispered as he looked up at the two lawmen.

Matt didn't think of that, "You're right, Doc," he said patting the doctor on the shoulder before he quickly stood and raced to the door where he suddenly stopped, "Watch him, Festus," he said looking back before he dashed out and up the street to the stable.

Matt pulled his gun, and poked his head around the corner of the livery stable and was relieved to see that Popcorn was still hitched to the doctor's buggy. The marshal looked around the street and once he was satisfied that it was safe, he guided the horse and buggy down the street and stopped it in front of the general store.

Matt shoved his gun back into his holster and quickly stepped inside the store, and pulled his handcuffs from his coat pocket and dragged Royce McClellan over to a post where he shackled his wrists together around the post. The marshal then looked up, and walked over to Festus and Doc, "We got lucky," he said as he prepared to get Doc to the buggy.

Doc had passed out and Matt knelt down next to the doctor to have better look at the wound, "This is really bad," he said looked up to Festus.

"Newly will be able to help him," Festus said. "Won't he?" he then felt some self doubt about the situation.

"I'm sure Newly will, but it's getting Doc back to town that really has me worried," Matt said. He stood, "You said that there were three horses in the stable, didn't you?"

Festus nodded, "Yes. Why?"

Matt looked down at Doc, "They are still there, which means they are still somewhere here in old Dodge Town. If Newly is busy with you and Doc, I'll need every available man back out here as soon as possible to help me get Kitty back," Matt said.

"Wall foot, Matthew! I'll come back out here too. They have Miss Kitty, after all!" Festus said.

Matt shook his head no, "Not with a broken arm and a bullet wound," Matt pointed to Festus' forearm. "I'll get Doc to the buggy and you two leaves here at once," Matt looked over to Festus who looked rather rejected, "Festus, you have to get Doc have to Dodge as he his life depends on it," he emphasised with his tone the importance of Festus' task. "I hope Kitty can fend Hatton and Fowler off until I located them again."

"You know I will get back to Dodge, Matthew, it's just that," Festus looked up at Matt.

"I'll find Kitty. You take care of Doc and make sure you get a posse out here as soon as possible," Matt said.

Festus nodded as he watched Matt scooped the doctor up off the floor and carry him out to his buggy. Matt opened the doctor's coat and looked again at the wound. He twisted is mouth in thought before he pulled a bandana from his pocket and gently poked it into the bullet hole to slow down the bleeding. Doc groaned.

Festus carefully pulled himself up onto the buggy seat and watched. He picked up the reins with the right hand.

"Alright, Festus," Matt indicated that he was free to leave.

"Matthew, you take care of yerself and find Miss Kitty fer me," Festus said with a tick of his head.

"I will, Festus. You and Doc get along now," Matt stated. Festus gently tapped the reins over Popcorn's rump and turned the wagon in the street to head back to Dodge.

Festus slapped the reins harder and Popcorn picked up his pace. Festus didn't want the animal to run at full tilt as he had no idea when the horse ate last, and the last thing he needed was for Popcorn to run out of steam when they were so far away from Dodge.

Festus knew horses well and he kept his eyes on Popcorn for any possible signs of distress, but so far the horse seemed fine.

Down the street, Hatton and Fowler watched on, "Hey, we have Dillon all to ourselves!" Fowler said as he continued to hold his hand tightly over Kitty's mouth while sticking his gun into her ribs. Kitty wanted so desperately to yell out once she saw Matt carry Doc to the buggy. She struggled to free herself.

"Stop fussing lady," Hatton finally snapped at Kitty. Her blue eyes bore a hold into Hatton's soul, or at least she felt they did as Hatton quickly turned away and watched Matt Dillon down the street.

"Hey, he's got Royce!" Fowler stated.

"Don't you think I know that?" Hatton snapped back. "There's two of us, and one of him," he smiled.

"What about her?" Fowler asked.

Hatton looked over his shoulder and smiled wickedly, "She's the bait," he said and then looked at Kitty. Kitty's eyes were wide and she struggled harder and mumbled something through Fowler's hand. "She a feisty one," Fowler laughed.

Hatton looked back at the two, "Would you just shut up?" he snapped and looked back up the street. Matt was gone.

"He must have gone back into the store," Hatton said as he adjusted his position to looked for the marshal, but Matt was nowhere in sight.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt checked Royce McClellan over before he set out to find Kitty and her two captors. The gunman was coming to and confused about where he was, and how he managed to get handcuffed to a post inside a store, "What's going on?" he asked no one in particular, although Matt was still in the room but over at the back door where he was examining the spots of blood on the ground and in the snow. Maybe Festus was right and he did manage to hit one of them with a bullet.

Matt slowly walked over to where McClellan leaned against the post, "Where you in Pratt yesterday?" he asked with great irritation in his voice.

McClellan looked up at Matt, "You're the marshal from Dodge, aren't you?" Matt nodded. McClellan looked at the shackles that held him to the post, "These are yours I presume," he said. Matt nodded again. This time Matt crossed his arms across his chest, "Are you riding with Hatton and Fowler?" he asked.

McClellan looked sharply up at Matt but didn't speak a word. Matt pursed his lips, "I figured as much," he said allowing his arms to drop back down to his sides. "You'll be staying here awhile," Matt stated and began to walk to the back door.

"It was a fair fight, marshal," McClellan shouted to Matt as he left the old general store in search of Kitty.

Hatton and Fowler's adrenalin was running high as they now had Kitty to watch and watch out for Matt. Hatton was about to suggest that they split up, but then he realized someone was bleeding, "Are you hit?" he looked over to Fowler who merely shrugged, "I don't think so!" he said. "I think I'd know if I was shot," he snorted. Hatton continued to study the blood on the floor and the trail that went out the door of the old freight depot to the street.

Hatton thought for a few seconds and a strange tingling sensation came from the back of his left thigh. He slowly moved is hand down to his leg and cupped it under his thigh. As he pulled his hand way, it was covered in blood, "It's me," he looked shocked as he studies his blood-covered hand. Hatton looked up and out the window, "Dillon will easily track us now!" he growled.

Fowler was still struggling with Kitty Russell, "Not if we get him first!" he laughed.

Kitty pulled free and called for Matt as loudly as she could.

Hatton had enough of the woman's protest swung his right fist which hit Kitty across the forehead. The saloon owner slumped in Fowler's arms, "I think you killed her," Fowler looked over to Hatton who was now trying to patch the hole in his leg.

"It isn't right to hit a woman and kill her," Fowler said as he gently put Kitty down on the floor at this feet.

"Shut up will you!" Hatton yelled, "and help me here," he said as he frantically tried to tie a strip of cloth around his wounded leg.

Matt heard Kitty's cry for help and pressed against a building near where he thought he had heard the call come from. His eyes scanned the street while he held his gun in a ready position. He didn't like how all of a sudden it grew quiet in old Dodge Town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus fought several times to keep Popcorn and the buddy on the road. He also carefully watched Doc who was slumped against the buggy seat and the canape upright. Festus also fretted about Miss Kitty and Matt back at old Dodge Town.

"Come on Popcorn!" he shouted as the rig reached the outskirts of Dodge City. As Festus fought for control and maneuvered through the streets he drew the attention of quite a number of people, "Get Newly!" he shouted as he finally pulled the horse and buggy to a full stop at the foot of the stairs that led up to Doc's office.

Sam Noonan and Louie Pheeters heard the commotion from within the Long Branch and raced to the front doors to see what was going on. Sam opened the outer doors and looked out, "That's Festus with Doc's buggy!" Louie Pheeters said over his shoulder.

"Something is wrong," Sam said in his velvet baritone voice and pushed the doors opened to find out just what that might be.

Festus slowly got down from the buggy, "Someone find Newly and make it snappy!" he yelled and walked around the far side of the rig. Sam caught up to him, "Festus, what's wrong?" he asked and noticed the blood-soaked sleeve on the hill man's coat.

"Doc's been shot," Festus fussed with the blanket he had found under the buggy seat that he covered Doc with some time ago.

"Where's the marshal and Miss Kitty?" Sam quickly asked.

"Sam, Matthew wants a posse formed and to head out to old Dodge Town. He needs help," Festus stated. Sam nodded, "I see to the posse, Festus."

Newly O'Brien finally arrived on the spot once Louie Pheeters found him at his gun shop. O'Brien's eyes quickly surveyed the situation, "Some of you get Doc up to his office quickly," he said and moved over to Festus to look at his arm.

"Newly, you look after Doc. I'm going back out to help Matthew," the hill man stated.

"Festus, your arm is broken. You can't ride!" Newly stated with his eyebrows lifted.

"Matthew needs me," Festus stated.

"He needs you here so I can look after your arm. You won't be any good to him out there. He'd only worry about you too," Newly tried to convince Festus to say.

"Newly, just wrap my arm up and put it in one of those sling thangs," Festus ordered.

"But, Festus!" Newly began when Festus stopped him. "Newly. You know full well, thar ain't no way you can stop me. Matthew and Miss Kitty need me," he said with his left eye scrunched up and his right index finger waving at the young deputy.

Newly's shoulders sagged, "I can't argue with you all day. I need to look after Doc," he said and walked away. Festus pursed his lips and watched as a group of men carried Doc Adams up to his office. He then looked to the ground in discouragement.

Wilbur Jonas watched on and he could see the angst in the hill man's eyes, "It doesn't look like Newly is going to put your arm in that sling," he said.

Festus looked up, "No it don't," he sighed.

Jonas twisted his mouth in thought, "I'll likely catch the devil from Doc and the marshal, but I'll help you," he tried to smile.

Festus smiled further, "Thank you Mister Jonas!" he said and quickly walked over to the general store.

"I remember a few things from my days in the army," Jonas stated as he carefully wrapped a swatch of cloth under Festus' arm and tied it at the neck. "I would suggest you take a shot gun too," the store owner stated.

Sam had gathered a dozen men and watched Festus and Jonas, "Are you sure you should be going, Festus?" the barkeep asked.

"It's not a matter of being sure, it's a matter Miss Kitty and Matthew's lives," the hill man stated and climbed back into Doc's buggy, "Let's make tracks. There isn't much daylight left," he stated. Sam motioned to the men to get on their mounts and follow Festus.

Newly watched from the window in Doc's office, "I hope you know what you are doing, Festus," was all he could think to say before turning back to face the unconscious doctor on the examination table.

Newly lifted the blanket and looked at the wound in the doctor's side and he shook his head. The door of the office opened and Wilbur Jonas stepped through closing it behind him. The look on Newly's face was enough to tell that Doc's injury wasn't good. Jonas swallowed, "Newly, if you need help..." his voice trailed off.

Newly nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Jonas. I do need help," he said looking back at Doc.


	22. Chapter 22

Newly O'Brien wrestled with Doc's winter coat, as he tried to remove it from the unconscious doctor. Wilbur Jonas was stoking the fire in the little wood stove when he noticed Newly struggling with the coat. Without a word the store owner closed the metal door on the stove and walked over to assist Newly. Newly looked up and smiled and soon the two men had Doc's coat off.

"It's best if we got his suit coat and vest off too," Newly stated as they repeated the same process. Doc's body was limp and motionless and Newly made sure that Doc's head and neck were protected as they worked on him. Jonas couldn't help but stare at the large blood stain at Doc's side, "It looks really bad," Jonas said in a hushed voice.

Gently they got Doc back laying down on the examination table and Newly careful cut away Doc's shirt exposing the wound. He left the bandana in the wound where Matt has stuffed it so he had time to think and study the doctor's pulse and other bruises on the doctor's body. Newly's eyebrows narrowed and he shook his head as he looked at the bruise on Doc's chin, "They are animals," he huffed.

Newly shook his head in dispar and with a deep breath, he looked up at Jonas, "It is really bad," he stated. "Get some water boiling, if you will," he spoke to the store owner who quickly filled a pot with water and placed it on the store, while Newly went back to work on Doc's gun wound.

Jonas stood watching nervously and feeling quite helpless as Newly looked at the wound in the doctor's side in much closer detail. The whole time Newly shook his head, "This isn't good at all..."

"What can I do, Newly?" the store owner asked.

Newly glanced up, "You can bring that little table over here and then get Doc's handbag," he said, while looking at the little metal table that sat at the side of the room. Doc used it all the time to set his instruments on, while he worked on patients.

"Where's the handbag?" Jonas asked as he happily moved the table next to Newly.

Newly stopped what he was doing and looked at Jonas, "I bet it's still in old Dodge Town!" he swallowed and a look of doom swept his face. He was so preoccupied with Doc's wound he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Doc must have other instruments around," Jonas said as he looked around the doctor's office hoping to spot some.

Newly wet his lips, "Yes, I think you are right Mr. Jonas," he said. "Check the top drawer of that cabinet," Newly pointed. Jonas opened the drawer and looked down into it, "I wouldn't know what I'm looking for," he said.

Newly held his left hand over the wound - applying pressure, "Right now I need a bullet probe. It's a long tool with a small ball on the end," Newly said as he drew his free arm across his sweat-covered brow. He didn't want to leave Doc right now to have a look for himself.

Jonas looked over the instruments and found something that looked like what Newly described, "Is this it?" he held up the tool and made a face as he examined the item.

Newly smiled, "It is," he said reaching out for it. "Are there any basins in the drawer?" he asked. Jonas pulled out a small white enamelled pan, "Like this?" he asked holding it up for Newly to see. "That's perfect. Place it here on this table," he motioned toward the small table, "And then fill it with some of that liquid in the jar on the top shelf of the medicine cabinet."

Jonas did exactly what Newly asked, "Is this enough?" he asked as he poured the rubbing alcohol in the little basin. "That's fine. While I look for the bullet," Newly said dipping the probe into the basin, "bring what instruments you can over here and rinse them thoroughly in this basin. I have to find the bullet,"

Jonas went quietly about his new task as Newly eased the probe into Doc's side. He heard Doc groan deeply. Newly grit his teeth and pushed further into the wound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had followed the trial of blood along the back alley to the street. He stood with his gun up near his shoulder as he listened for Kitty again, but there was only the sound of things creaking in the wind.

The marshal's eyes scanned the buildings across the street to see if he could detect movement, but again he didn't. Matt bit at his lower lip and wondered where Hatton and Fowler had taken Kitty Russell.

Matt wet his lips and moved further out onto the street to see if he could draw gun fire from Hatton and Fowler, but even his full presence in the middle of the street brought not a sound.

Hatton's eyes narrowed as he watched Matt Dillon through the slat in the wood, "He's a nervy bastard," he growled.

"I could shoot him from here," Fowler whispered.

Hatton thought for a moment, "It might be our only way out of this mess," he huffed. "Make sure the shot is a good one,"

Kitty Russell heard what Hatton said and just as Fowler pointed his gun at Matt through the crack in the siding, she scrambled to her feet and dashed off further into the building.

Matt heard the sound and took cover just as Fowler pulled the trigger, "Damn that woman!" Fowler barked.

Matt honed into where the sounds came from and fired several shots at the building. Both Hatton and Fowler took cover before retreating further inside, "We have to find her now," Hatton stated as he limped across the floor. He fired two shots back toward the street but they were wide from Matt.

Matt scrabbled to his feet and charged across the street throwing, himself up against the old building. He could hear the muffled sounds from inside, but he had no idea where Kitty was in relation to the sounds.

Festus and the posse hear the shots from a distance and he pulled Doc's buggy to a halt. "There's trouble. You men ride hard and fast and find Matthew first," he said.

Sam nodded, "We'll see you there," the barkeep said knowing that there was no way that Festus could ride hard with a bleeding broken arm. Festus blinked at the barkeep, "Stay well, Sam," he tried to smile as he watched the small posse ride off toward old Dodge Town.

Festus reached down and picked up the shotgun that Doc kept under his buggy seat. He tucked the weapon behind him on the seat and flicked the reins to continue on his way to help Matt and Miss Kitty. The other riders were already out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly's face was filled with fear and angst as he continued to search for the bullet that hit the doctor in the side. It seemed like forever, and finally with another slight push, the probe touched something. Newly froze and his eyes lifted to Jonas, "I think I found it," he said.

"I hope so Newly," Jonas said as he continued to mop sweat from Newly's brown and replace cool, damp cloths on Doc's forehead. The store owner's eyes were transfixed on what Newly was doing. With a heavy sigh, Newly pulled the probe and inserted the bullet extractors and thankfully it was only a few more seconds before Newly twisted the instrument around inside Doc and clamped onto the lead projectile. Newly closed his eyes and pulled the tool out of the doctor. The placed it in the little basin and sighed. He managed to get the bullet, now he had to stop the bleeding. Newly ticked his head and began the next stage in saving Doc's life.


	23. Chapter 23

Louie Pheeters scurried up the stairs toward Doc's office. He quickly opened the door and stepped into the room, "Newly!" he gulped for air.

Newly and Jonas looked up from what they were doing for Doc at the dishevelled man, "What is it Louie?" Newly asked hastily. Newly's hands were cover with rich red blood as was the instrument he grasped in his left hand. In his right hand was a cloth that was equally coated with blood.

"It's the deputy and his posse from Pratt!" he motioned out to the street below the doctor's office.

"I can't leave Doc now!" Newly stated. "What do they want?"

"They're looking for three men. One of them shot the sheriff in Pratt yesterday," he said.

"Tell them that marshal Dillon is in old Dodge Town and I believe that is where he'll find the men he's looking for," Newly said in sternly and quickly returned his attention to what he was doing with Doc. "You can also tell him that a posse from Dodge is on their way there right now, too," Newly said while still examining Doc's gaping wound.

Louie nodded, "How's Doc?' he asked in a hushed tone as he rotated his hat in his hands near his chest.

Newly was busy and didn't hear Louie's question. Wilbur Jonas looked up from his job of cleaning instruments, "He's not good, Louie. It's best you let those men know what Newly just said," his voice was quiet.

Again Louie nodded, but this time he did leave the doctor's office, closing the door behind him. He slowly walked down the stairs only to find the Pratt deputy, Burt Morrison and his posse, anxiously waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Louie walked a little further down the stairs; stopping part way so he could address the men, "Newly can't see you right now," Louie stated.

"Why not? He is the other deputy here, I was told," Morrison asked gruffly with his hands on his hips. "We've been riding all day and lost our trail. We assumed that Hatton and his gang came here gunning for Matt Dillon," he growled.

Louie looked at the men, "Newly's trying to save Doc's life because he's the only one that can," he said with a hint of tears in his eyes. "One of the men you are looking for shot him," he said.

"Well where are they, then!" Morrison then crossed his arms over his chest as he looked around Front Street.

"In old Dodge Town," Louie said. "They still have Miss Kitty and marshal Dillon is there also. Festus sent a posse after them as well," Louie stated.

"Old Dodge Town, eh?" Morrison shook his head, "I should have known they would have hid out with one of them wounded," he shook his head. "I can only assume then that they tried to get your doctor to help," he said to Louie with his hands no on his hips.

"From what I understand, they came into town last night and took Doc and Miss Kitty to old Dodge Town. I don't know how Doc got himself shot, though," Louie said.

"How bad is he?" Morrison looked up the stairs. It was the first time in the conversation he showed any comparison.

"Not good at all," Louie's voice was flat with despair and he slowly shook his head in sorrow. "Poor Doc," he mumbled as he finished walking down the stairs and wove his way through the crowd of men to walk to the Long Branch to take care of Kitty's business.

"Come on," Morrison stated. "Get back in the saddle. We're burning daylight," he said swinging up onto his horse. The posse rode swiftly out of Dodge toward old Dodge Town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt continued to hear the sounds of more movement within the buildings and he tried to imagine where they were and just who was making them. He had enough of chasing Hatton and Fowler, "Hatton?" he bellowed out to get the man's attention. He remained tight against the wall with his gun drawn and ready.

William Hatton froze in his foot steps, "Dillon is closing in," he whispered to Fowler.

"As I said, it would only take one bullet to stop him," Fowler sneered.

"Yeah, it would, but trying to get that shot is the hard part," Hatton groaned and held his leg.

"Well, we can't just sit here for the rest of the day. Plus we have her to deal with," Fowler looked over to Kitty who was cornered in the room. "If we could just get to our horses," Fowler lamented.

Kitty glared at her captors, "You'd be doing yourselves a big favour if you give up," she spoke in a calm even tone that set a nerve off with Hatton.

"You know Matt Dillon will hunt you down for however long it will take," Kitty stated in a more hash and husky voice which held scolding.

"Shut up, lady!" Hatton hissed.

"How about I try and get to the horses?" Fowler smiled.

Hatton's eyes narrowed, "You aren't leaving me with her. We're all going to go," he said and moved toward Kitty.

"Matt will killed you both," the growled as Hatton grabbed her right upper arm hard and pulled her from the corner.

"Not if you are in front of us," Hatton smiled. Kitty's facial expression changed to one of fear - both for her and for Matt. She at first resisted being moved, but Hatton then motioned to Fowler who took her other arm, "Move," Hatton whispered and pointed down a darkened hallway with his gun. Kitty tried to think about what she could do, but the further they walked away from where she last knew Matt was, the harder it was to try and come up with any reasonable way out of her situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam Noonan had split the posse in half sending one bunch to the far end of old Dodge Town and the other would follow him into the opposite end. Their objective was to first find the marshal and let him know they were there.

"And be careful," Sam said in a hushed voice. "Newly's hands are full with trying to save Doc's life. He doesn't need any of you to get hurt," he warned. The barkeep was a sage man, who had seen enough conflict in his own lifetime to know that there are good men and there are bad men. Once he heard about Doc's dislike to Hatton and Fowler and his reasons, he knew that the doctor was right in his feelings.

Calmly Sam and his small group stopped outside of the abandoned town. He motioned for the men to dismount and they did so quietly, "Tie your horses together, tightly," he said, as he took on of the horse's reins and tied it to his own horse. "If those men try to spook our horses, they won't scatter," he said finishing tying his horse to a post, tightly. "They won't have time to untie them or cut them apart," he nodded.

"Ed, you stay here and watch. Fire off one shot if they try anything," Noonan said. O'Connor wasn't happy about being left alone, but he nodded anyway, "Just make this quickly. I'm cold," he snapped. Sam was almost about to say something to O'Connor but the sound of a gun stopped him, "Spread out and be mindful of each other!" Sam stated to the other men as they rushed to the street.


	24. Chapter 24

Matt Dillon saw Sam Noonan up the street and he motioned that the men they were after were somewhere within the row of buildings between them. Sam waved as he understood Matt's gesture and told his group of men, "The marshal says they are in these buildings here somewhere," he spoke quietly.

Festus finally caught up with the barkeep and the men from the posse, "What about Miss Kitty," the hill man crouched down next to Sam.

Sam shook his head, "He never said, or indicated anything about Miss Kitty," he said with a puzzled look on his face. "Do you think that those men still have her?" he asked.

"I guarantee that they do," Festus stated. "Otherwise Matthew wouldn't be hold up like he is down yonder," he pointed out.

"Good point, Festus," Sam said. "Now what do we do?"

Festus thought a moment and looked around, "I figure that those yahoos will try to get the fella that Matthew handcuffed up over in the general store. Then likely they will try to make a break from here with Miss Kitty as hostage," he said.

"Let's get word to the other men at the far end of town to have some of them guard that man in the store, while the rest of us flush them out," Sam said.

"Part of that's a good idea," Festus said. "The other part might put Miss Kitty into too much of a risk."

Sam huffed, "You're right," he said looked back over to the buildings while trying to think of how to get Kitty away from the men.

"You stay here. I'm going to work my way over to Matthew," Festus said and adjusted the shotgun in his grip. Sam nodded, "Be careful," the barkeep said as he watched the hill man dash across the street and down the far side.

Eric Fowler saw Festus running across the street and turned back to William Hatton, "That mangy deputy is back," he whispered.

Hatton thought for a moment, "I bet there's a whole posse out there now," he said and shot a glaring looked over to Kitty who was seated on an old keg. Her looked back to him equalled her hare toward Hatton and Fowler. Kitty sat with her arms folded tightly in front of her. Only her eyes moved as she looked back and forth between the two men, "Lady, you are starting to really bother me," Hatton said.

Kitty's eyes settled on William Hatton, "Then perhaps you should leave me here and go," she said flatly.

"We can't go anywhere if there's a posse out there!" Fowler barked.

Festus finally reached Matt, "What are you doing hear with your arm like that?" Matt asked Festus.

"I had to come back to help save Miss Kitty," Festus said looking down at his arm in the sling. Matt nodded and made a face, "If Doc finds out..." his voice trailed off knowing that Doc's condition was poor and may never find out. Matt twisted his mouth in thought, "They are hold up in these buildings here but I don't know which one yet," he said.

Festus looked at Matt, "Sam has a few fellers with his up there and he said a few more are at the far end of town," he said.

"Good," Matt said. "Now we just have to convince them to give themselves up," he said as he adjusted his hat on his head.

William Hatton grew preoccupied with is bullet wound and Eric Fowler jockeyed for a better position to shot the marshal from the old butcher shop that they were now in. Fowler shifted around and continued to look through cracks in the walls. Every now and then he caught a glimpse of the marshal and the deputy, "I think I might have a good shot," he stated, but Hatton wasn't paying attention.

Kitty looked around the dusty room and even thought it was dark inside, there was enough light coming through the boarded windows she could see. Carefully, Kitty slid off the keg and picked up a piece of lumber that was about three feet in length and about two inches in diameter.

Kitty watched the two men and eased herself toward William Hatton. If there was one way to help Matt, this seemed like the most likely way. Kitty raised the piece of wood above her head and was ready to strike when Fowler noticed the movement behind him. Fowler turned and his mouth dropped open. Quickly he turned his gun and a shot rang out.

Matt and Festus were on their feet and raced toward the butcher shop where the sound came from.

"I sure hope Miss Kitty is all right," Festus stated.

Sam and his men moved quickly down the street and watched as Matt kicked through the door with his gun ready to fire. However, there was no need. Matt pushed his gun into his holster and watched as Kitty dropped the piece of wood.

Slowly Kitty stepped around the two men and wrapped her arms around Matt, "Oh, Matt..." she cried. Matt's arms slowly encircled Kitty and he swallowed deeply, "Kitty."

Festus and Sam were next through the door and they looked at the sight, "What happened?" Festus asked.

Kitty looked away from Matt, "I was going to hit Hatton and Fowler saw me coming, but Hatton stood up in the way and Fowler shot him instead of me. I had just enough time to hit hi with the wood," Kitty said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Let's get you home," Matt said placing his arm around Kitty's shoulders and guiding her to the door. "You men, finish up here," Matt stated to Sam. "Festus, you take Kitty in Doc's buggy," he said as it seemed to be the only way to pull the wounded deputy way from his job. Festus acknowledged and walked back up the street with Kitty at his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly O'Brien drew his right arm across his brow and slowly set the needle down in the pan, "Well, that's that," he sighed and slowly looked over to the store owner. Jonas was white as a sheet - he'd never seen so much blood at one time, unless it was a game animal. He stood speechless and looked down at Galen Adams. He too sighed.

Slowly Jonas moved to the table and place other instruments into the basin, "You did what you could, Newly," he said.

Newly leaned on the side of the examination table looking down at Doc, "Yeah, I guess so," he shook his head.

Jonas blinked several times as he tried to find the right words, "Newly, you said yourself that it was a matter of time," he spoke softly.

Newly nodded, "Yes, I did," he said in a hushed voice.

Jonas stepped closer to the younger man, "Now we just have to wait. Doc's a tough man, and he's a fighter," the store owner stated, and gently place his right hand on Newly's shoulder. Newly looked up to Wilbur Jonas, "Thanks," he tried to smile.

Jonas' hand dropped way, "Why don't I go down to the Long Branch to see about getting us a few drinks," he smiled weakly.

"I can't leave Doc," Newly said.

"I'll bring something up here. I'll see if Del Monicos has some sandwiches too," Jonas said as he moved to the door.

"Thanks, Mr. Jonas," Newly said as he stood straight. "Much obliged," he said as he watched Jonas leave the office. It was going to be a long night as he needed to watch over the doctor. Newly placed his hand on Doc's forehead and he already had a slight fever. Newly shook his head, "Hang in there, Doc," he said as he placed a cool damp cloth over Doc forehead.


	25. Chapter 25

Kitty Russell sat quietly in the buggy next to deputy Festus Haggen. Slowly her eyes turned to him, "How's Doc?" she asked.

Festus didn't answer right away and he sighed, "Last I saw, Miss Kitty, was Newly taking care of him," he said. It was now almost dark. Matt and a few of the other men followed the buggy in the dusk and moonlight. Suddenly, Kitty felt cold. Her not knowing how Doc really was an unsettling feeling for her.

As the group rounded a bend in the road on their way back to Dodge, they ran into Pratt deputy, Burt Morrison and his posse, "Hold on there!" Morrison ordered.

Matt rode passed the buggy and stopped next to Morrison, "What's up?" he asked.

Morrison looked at the string of men, "Are you marshal Dillon?" Matt nodded.

"I'm on my way to old Dodge Town to arrest the man responsible for shooting sheriff Paxton," Morrison stated.

"Turn your men back to Dodge. We've got the men you are looking for, but I'm not turning them over to you," Matt stated.

Morrison's eyebrows knotted together, "They shot my boss," he stated.

"And they shot my doctor, and my deputy and they kidnapped the doctor and Kitty Russell, here," Matt motioned. "Judge Brooker will be the one to decide where they are tired," he stated and spurred his horse, "Come on Festus," he said, "Kitty must be cold," he said as he rode passed Morrison and his men.

Morrison swore under his breath, "Dillon had better not be pulling a fast one on me," he said looking over to one of his riders, "The people of Pratt deserve to see them hanged," he snorted as he pulled hard on his reins and turned his horse back to ward Dodge City. None of his men commented, they just followed.

By the time the two posses reached the outskirts of Dodge, it was completely dark and the slight glow of the coal oil lamps in windows and the street lights were the only sign of life. Front Street was abandoned and only a few lights from inside buildings were lit. Festus pulled Doc's buggy to a stop in front of the Long Brach Saloon, where lights were still burning inside. Kitty glanced over to Festus before she stepped down and walked to the front door of her establishment.

There was only a hand full of men in the saloon, the only ones that Louie Pheeters allowed in. Kitty pushed through the doors and walked to the bar, "Louie?"

"Miss Kitty!" Louie's face lit up. "You're home!" he smiled widely with every wrinkle on his craggy face deepening.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked in astonishment.

"Trying to run your saloon," Pheeters said sheepishly. He'd done in the past, so he thought it was still alright.

Kitty smiled. She walked over to the bar and placed a kiss on Louie's cheek, "Thank you," she whispered with a wink. Louie blushed.

Kitty began to walk to the door, "I gave Mr. Jonas a bottle," Louie said.

Kitty stopped and frowned, "You what?" she asked turning back to Louie.

"Mr. Jonas and Newly have been working on Doc all day and he asked for a drink for him and Newly," Louie stated.

Kitty nodded, "Thank you, Louie," she said with a slight smile. She didn't like hearing that Newly had been working on Doc that long, and now she needed to find out why. Kitty quickly left the Long Branch and started up the stairs to Doc's office. She met Matt as she crossed the alley. Without exchanging words they both climbed the stairs.

Newly was sitting on Doc's chair at this desk, while Jonas sat on the wooden chair next to the roll-topped desk, against the wall just inside the door. Both men held empty glasses in their hands, while the mostly filled bottle sat on the desk. They both, also, stared down at the floor, until the door opened and they both quickly looked up.

Kitty Russell stood in the doorway with Matt Dillon behind her. Quickly they stepped into the warm room, and both Jonas and Newly stood.

"How is he?" Kitty cut to the chase.

Newly shook his head, "Not very good, I'm afraid," he said placing the empty glass down on the desk. "I had a terrible time finding where he was bleeding from," the young deputy's voice trialed off.

"Newly did every thing he could," Jonas stated in a hushed voice. "He worked hard," he then looked over to Doc, "He said it's up to Doc now," the store owner said with a sigh. Newly nodded.

Kitty and Matt looked at the two men. They were covered with dried blood, "Why don't you both take a break and get cleaned up. Kitty and I'll spell you off," Matt said.

Newly was about to protest when Kitty spoke up, "Newly, I'm fine. And I'll call for you if I need help," she said as she walked over to Doc and placed her hand on the doctor's shoulder. He even seemed cold so she pulled the blanket a little further up under the unconscious man's chin with a silent sigh.

Newly looked at Jonas and then to Matt, "I'll wash up and grab a nap and back," he said.

Jonas didn't know what to say, "Jonas, thank you for what you did. You can go home and rest," Matt said with a slight smile as he tried to imagine Jonas helping Newly.

Newly smiled, "I couldn't have done it without him," he winkled at Kitty. Kitty had an odd look on her face and she looked over to Matt who was equally perplexed. Once again, Wilbur Jonas surprised them.

The store owner noted the look, and walked to the door, "I'll be at home if you need anything," he said. His voice matched his body, and he looked and sounded exhausted.

Matt stepped aside, "Thanks Jonas," he said as he watched the store owner leave. Newly followed and looked back to Kitty, "You look tired yourself, are you sure you want to stay here?" he asked.

"A team of horses couldn't pull me away from here right now," she said looking down at Doc and fussing with his hair.

Newly acknowledged and nodded, "Just call on me if you need to," he smiled.

"Thanks, Newly," Matt said as the young deputy closed the door. Matt looked over to Kitty and it was th e first time he noticed the bruise on the side of her face, "What happened," he asked as he walked over to Kitty and looked more closely.

Kitty looked up, "Oh, don't worry Matt," she huffed. "It was nothing," she said and replaced the damp cloth on Doc's forehead.

Matt pursed his lips, "One of them hit you, didn't they?" he asked.

"Matt. They are in enough trouble without this. I need to look after Doc," she stated.

Matt nodded, "Find. But once Doc is on his feet again, we're going to talk about this," he said. Kitty slowly looked up at the marshal, "He is going to get back on his feet again, isn't he?" she asked before looking down at her dearest friend.


	26. Chapter 26

"Get inside them jail cells," Festus Haggen ordered while Sam Noonan and a few other men watched on as Eric Fowler and Royce McClellan slowly took their places and sat on their respective cots. Neither man looked up from the floor as Sam closed the iron bar doors and locked them.

"Thank you, Sam," Haggen sighed.

"Festus, you should have your arm looked at by Newly," the barkeep said. "You look terrible."

Festus pushed off from the door jam he was leaning against and closed the wooden door between the main area of the jail house and the holding cells once Sam and the other men were through, "I suppose yer right, Sam. I don't feel that good either," he said as he sluggishly walked to the door. "Ifin you don't mind watching over them yahoos," Festus said.

"Go and see Newly," Sam urged as he watched Festus leave the jail house. Sam shook his head and wondered how the hill man could do it. Time and time again he put the need of his friends or Dodge before his own, even at the cost of his own health. Sam moved to the window and watched Festus slowly cross the street on his way to Doc's office.

The hill man trudged up the street and finally reached the stairs to the doctor's office. Slowly he pulled himself up using the rail and reached the top landing when his legs gave out from underneath him. Festus flopped to the landing floor with a groan.

Kitty and Matt had just managed to get Doc into the back room and into his own bed when they heard the noise, "What was that?" Kitty asked with a slight start as she hoped it wasn't Eric Fowler.

Matt shrugged and walked to the door looking out through the window, "Doesn't appear to be anything," Matt stated and began to turn away when his eyes caught something out side the door. If it wasn't for the moon light glinting off Festus spur, he wouldn't have seen him, "Festus?" Matt said pulling the door open.

Festus flopped backward onto the floor at Matt's feet. Matt quickly looked up to Kitty, "I forgot about his arm," he said as he gently pulled Festus into the warm room and kicking the door closed. Kitty gasped, "Oh, Festus!" she said crouching down next to Matt.

"Festus?" Matt asked as he tried to get a response from his deputy. There was nothing. Matt looked up at Kitty, "Let's get him up to the table. I'll find Newly," he said as he gently hoisted Festus to his feet and moved him to the examination table.

"See what you can do for him, until I get back," Matt huffed as he struggled to get Festus up to the table.

Kitty nodded and looked around. Wilbur Jonas left Doc's equipment clean and dried. He even covered the instruments with a clean cloth as if he knew they would be needed again soon before this ordeal was over for Dodge. Kitty moved the table back next to the examination table and the looked down at Festus. He looked terrible and ashen. All Kitty could do was to wipe the hill man's face with a damp cloth and wait for Newly.

Matt quickly walked to the gun shop, where Newly had a small room at the back. He could see a lit oil lamp in the back room, but whether Newly was awake or not was yet to be seen. Matt tried the door knob, but it was locked. Gently he rapped on the window hoping to get Newly's attention. There was still no signs of movement, so Matt knocked a little heavier. Finally he saw Newly.

The young deputy yawned and stretched his arms as he walked to the door and then noticed that it was Matt. Newly's heart jumped as he instantly thought something had happened to Doc.

Newly quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open, "Marshal?" a panicked look washed over his face. "What's wrong? Is Doc all right?" he asked the questions in rapid fire.

Matt tried to slow Newly down, "It's Festus. Remember he was shot in the arm," the marshal said.

Newly sighed, "I guess with him busy with the prisoners, and I was so busy with Doc, I completely forgot," his dark eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the floor with shame. "Where is he now?" he looked up to Matt.

"He made it to the top landing of Doc stairs before he collapsed," Matt stated. "I managed to get him up onto the examination table. Kitty is with him right now," he said as he watched Newly turn down the oil lamp and grab his coat. Without a word, Newly stepped passed Matt and headed directly to Doc's office, again.

Matt pulled the door of the gun shop closed and decided that Newly and Kitty could take care of Festus. He needed to get started on the paperwork for the two men who were in his jail cells. William Hatton was stretched out on a table at Percy Crump's undertaker's business by now.

Newly took the stairs two at a time and almost popped through the door, "How is he?" he asked Kitty.

"He looks terrible," Kitty answered as she looked up from dabbing the damp cloth over the deputy's forehead. "I think he might have a fever," she spoke quietly.

Newly pulled his coat off and tossed it aside, "I wouldn't doubt it. I told him not to go back out there," O'Brien said as he rolled up his sleeves and stepped next to Festus. "The first thing I have to do is get him out of his coat with his arm broken and all" he stated as he looked at Festus' arm and studied the situation.

"Cut it off. I'll get him a new one," Kitty said and looked up at Newly. He nodded, "It's likely the easiest and best way to go about it," he said untying the bandana that Jonas had wrapped around Festus' upper arm earlier in the day. Newly picked up the scissors and cut up along Festus' coat sleeve to expose his sleeved arm. The hill man groaned slightly as Newly moved his arm.

Once Newly exposed Festus' shirt, he quickly cut away at the sleeve in the same manner. Newly wiped the wound and studied it, "It's not as bad as I feared," he said looking to Kitty," and then began to repair the deputy's limb.

Kitty sighed, "That's a slight relief," she said somewhat sarcastically as she assisted Newly with his procedure. Newly glanced up quickly and looked at the red-headed saloon owner and again realized how tough and tender she could be all at the same time. Newly tucked into his work.


	27. Chapter 27

Matt worked at his desk trying to jot down as many notes as he could while the day was still fresh in his memory. As he scrawled the lead pencil across the page, he couldn't help but this of Doc and Kitty's harrowing experience, and wonder how the doctor was doing. The marshal knew that Newly and Kitty would do anything to save the old doctor's life, but there comes a time when maybe everything just wasn't enough. A lump formed in Matt's throat as he tried to push past his feelings for the doctor, and focus on the charges that Eric Fowler and Royce McClellan were to face.

Matt paused as he heard the latch on the door of the jail house door, which opened with Pratt's deputy Burt Morrison and three other men stepping into the room. The last man closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for you?" Matt asked as his eyes scanned the men.

Morrison stepped over to the desk and placed his hands on his hips, "You're joking, right?" he smiled.

Matt's expression didn't change, "What would I be joking about?" he asked from his chair as he slowly sat back placing the pencil firmly on the desk next to the paperwork.

Morrison wet his lips, "We're here to take the two prisoners back to Pratt for trial and hanging," he half laughed.

"I see," Matt said as he remained seated. His eyes continued to watch the men.

"So are you going to get up and let them out?" Morrison asked with a swooping motion of his left hand toward the door that separated the main office from the holding cells.

Matt's eyes narrowed and he slowly stood up. His imposing six foot seven frame made Morrison step back slightly. Matt then leaned on his desk, "Those men aren't going anywhere. They are prisoners of the State of Kansas, under my jurisdiction," Matt stated.

"Now, marshal, you know that one of them gunned down sheriff Paxton in cold blood," Morrison said and looked over his shoulder to his men.

Matt moved out from behind his desk, "So say that. Others don't," Matt said. "I've been getting telegrams about it," he said as he folded his arms across his chest. He rocked slightly on his heels wondering how far Morrison was going to push him.

Morrison twisted his mouth in thought and looked back over to his friends; he didn't like being embarrassed in front of them. He winked to Fred Sobel who took two steps before Matt drew his gun, "Touch that ring of keys and you'll have to learn to do everything with one hand," he said pointing his long Colt at the man.

Soble swallowed and slowly backed away from the wooden door.

"I wont each of you to leave," Matt ordered, while glaring at Morrison.

"Why can't we take them to Pratt! It's our duty to see that they pay for Paxton's death!" Morrison squawked.

Matt moved further way from his desk, "Sheriff Paxton shot a sixteen-year-old boy in the back," Matt said gritting his teeth while pulling a telegram from his desk and waving it in Morrison's face.

"He was with the bank robbers! He said the boy was running away!" Morrison continued.

"Well, it so happens that an eye witness to that shooting came forward and sent this message to me. If Paxton was in a gun fight the other day, he was likely deserving of it," Matt growled.

"Who wrote you?" Morrison questioned.

"If you are around for the trial, you'll see. I've asked them to come to Dodge, where a fair trial will be held as soon ad I get all the witnesses and Judge Brooker can make it," Matt said slapping the telegram back down onto the desk. "I suggest, however, you go home and ait to be called," Matt took several more steps toward Morrison and his men.

"Come on Burt. This isn't worth our time. Let's do it the marshal's way, "Jim Marsh urged.

Morrison huffed and pushed passed his men pulling hard on the door, "We'll be back, don't you forget it," he hissed before he stepped out onto the street. Matt gladly closed the door behind them. The marshal then walked to the window near the wood stove and watched them for a moment. Reluctantly they walked across Front Street and withdrew their horses from the livery stable.

Matt walked back to his desk and pick up the telegram and reread it, "Witness saw Paxton shoot boy. Stop. Charlotte Paxton will attend trial in Dodge regarding the gunman. Stop." Matt shook his head and wondered why Paxton's wife didn't say anything sooner. Why did she wait until Paxton was dead. He surmised that he, like everyone else, will find out in due time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly and Kitty finished with Festus Haggen's arm. For the last little while, the hill man watched what Newly was doing. Even though Kitty and Newly knew he was in pain, but never uttered a word of discomfort.

"This is going to smart for a while," Newly said helping Festus to sit up on the edge of the examination table. Festus looked down at his arm, "Looks like you did a good job, Newly," he smiled weakly. The hill man's eyes drifted to the open door into the back room, "How's ole Doc?" he asked with such care and tenderness in his voice.

Kitty smiled. She always appreciated how the two men goaded each other and yet still held a deep fondness for one another, "Newly said he came through his operation fine. He needs plenty of rest. And so do you," she smiled.

Festus nodded as he slowly slid off the side of the table, "Yes Ma'am," he nodded and gathered his gun and hat.

Newly carefully draped the deputy's coat over the hill man's shoulder, "Come on Festus. I'll put you up at the Long Branch," Kitty said walking to the office door. "I can't afford to pay fer a room, Miss Kitty!" he squawked.

"I didn't ask you to pay. And furthermore, you aren't spending the cold night in the stable," she scolded.

"Looks like Miss Kitty won," Newly chuckled.

"Pshaw," Festus muttered as he followed Kitty out the door and down the stairs. The both watched as Morrison and his men rode up the street, "I wonder where they're headed," Festus questioned out loud.

"Me too," Kitty said as she gently urged Festus to get moving. "I'll aks Matt later. First to get you settled in," she smiled. Festus nodded with a yawn, "I'm much obliged, Miss Kitty," the hill man said as the two walked toward the front doors of the saloon. Festus couldn't remember the last time he slept in a real bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Kitty placed a pillow under Festus' injured arm, "Now don't go wiggling around all night," Kitty scolded the hill man.

Festus looked up from the bed, "Miss Kitty, I don't have the strength to whop a sick kitten," he said then looked down at his arm. Kitty smiled, "Gets some rest," she said warmly. Festus nodded slightly and slowly closed his eyes, "I sure hope Doc's going to be all right," he said as his voice trailed of into a deep sleep.

Kitty watched Festus for a moment before she walked to the door and turned down the oil lamp, "I hope so too, Festus," she whispered before stepping through into the hall and closing the door.

Kitty walked along the balcony and looked down onto the main floor of the Long Branch. It was well past midnight, and only a few men were still in the saloon.

Sam Noonan and Louie Pheeters were at the end of the long talking about the events at old Dodge Town. They both looked up as Kitty stepped to the stairs. With a heavy sigh, Kitty walked down the stairs and moved over to her two friends at the bar.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He said he couldn't whop a sick kitten," she half laughed.

"Festus doesn't often complain," Louie stated. "He must be in terrible pain."

Kitty nodded, "I think you are right, Louie," she said patting Louie on the forearm. "Thanks for looking after the Long Branch while I was gone," she smiled. "I think that calls for a drink, don't you Sam?" Kitty winked.

Sam smiled, "I sure do," he said and busied himself to get Louie a drink.

"I'm going over to see Matt for a few minutes. See these other men are gone when I come back. It's well after hours," Kitty said with authority, but understanding.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam nodded and watched Kitty leave the establishment, picking up her heavy cloak on her way out the door.

Kitty walked across the street and stepped up onto the boardwalk. She couldn't help but look up to the faint warm glow coming from the doctor's office. Kitty paused in thought and shook her head as she prayed for her dearest friend's health. Kitty pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders and resumed her walk to the jail house.

Matt rubbed his tired eyes as he realized what time it was. He sat the pencil down on the desk and stood arching his back, just as the door opened. His heart jumped as he thought Morrison was back with his men. He relaxed when he saw Kitty stepped through the door.

"Matt?" Kitty asked as he noted his look.

"Kitty," he smiled and walked out from behind his desk. For the first time he noticed the blackening bruise on Kitty's upper cheek. He gently cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her head to the light, "Who did this?" he asked.

Kitty shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore," she smiled weakly.

"Yes it does," Matt said.

Kitty shook her head no, "You know there are bigger fights to fight," she said.

Matt nodded, and slowly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kitty. Kitty wrapped her arms around Matt and the two hugged for the longest time. They both knew how serious the situation was and yet they didn't talk about it.

Matt slowly pulled away, "How's Doc and Festus," he asked in a hushed voice.

Kitty didn't know how to answer as both men were in serious condition, "I've got Festus over at the Long Branch. Newly is with Doc," she stated.

"Did Newly look you over?" Matt asked.

Kitty shook her head no, "And I didn't ask him too. Matt, one of them hit me and nothing happened. Everything that happened out there was simply awful," she said in a quiet voice.

Matt nodded in understanding and then slowly walked back to his desk, "Once this trial starts, things are going to get interesting," he said.

"Oh?" Kitty asked.

"I had a visit from the sheriff from Pratt and his men, a few moments ago," he said. "I have a feeling he's promised that the man that shot sheriff Paxton will hang in Pratt," he said.

"Festus and I saw them ride up Front Street. They didn't seem upset," Kitty said. "Although they did look like they were in a bit of a hurry," she added.

"I'm sure that me telling them to go back to Pratt fell on deft ears," Matt said and picked up the telegram from Pratt.

"Do you think they will try and take these men?" Kitty pointed to the jail call door.

Matt nodded, "They tried earlier, and I would imagine they will try again," he stated. "Morrison's determined to have the trial in Pratt," he said and handed Kitty the telegram.

Kitty took the piece of paper and read it. Slowly she looked up at Matt, "Did you show this to them?" she asked.

Matt shook his head no, "I'm waiting until the trial to enter this as evidence," he said. "I just need to make sure now that Mrs. Paxton gets here without trouble," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Kitty asked.

"Right now, I don't know. I'm hoping that Morrison and his men have left Dodge for the night," he sighed.

"And if they haven't?" Kitty asked.

"I'll be ready for them," Matt stated as he returned to the chair behind his desk.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kitty asked as she stepped forward toward the desk.

"Get some sleep Kitty," he smiled. "Newly will need to be spelled off," he said. Kitty smiled, "Sure, Matt," she said moving to the door. "You'll need a break yourself," she said.

"Don't worry about me," he smiled with a wink. Kitty felt uncomfortable about Matt's confidence over the matter of Morrison and his men.

Kitty paused at the door and looked back to Matt who was again back at the paperwork before him. Kitty pursed her lips, "Good night, Matt," she said.

Matt quickly looked up, "Goodnight, Kitty," he flashed a quick smile and went back to work. Kitty sighed and pulled the door open. Regardless of how hard she tried, Matt Dillon seemed to never change.

Kitty stepped back out into the cool night and felt at a loss. She wasn't really needed at Doc's office, and with Festus resting in the Long Branch, there wasn't anything to take her mind off the day's events. Suddenly she felt weak and upset as emotions began to creep into her mind. Kitty shook off the feelings and decided that she would rejoin Sam and Louie at the Long Branch for that drink she ordered up earlier. Kitty quickly dabbed the corners of her eyes and walked up the street and along the way she hoped that Matt was right about the men from Pratt.


	29. Chapter 29

Burt Morrison and his posse sat at the round table at the back of the Double Duce. He was leaning forward and playing with the half empty glass of whiskey in his hands. He twisted his mouth in thought.

"So what are we going to do?" Hiram Nielsen asked.

Morrison looked over at his friend, "I don't know. It seems to me that Dillon has something good on Fowler and McClellan to wave that telegram in my face," he sneered.

"You know folks in Pratt want justice," Nielsen stated.

"I know that. And I've been thinking a lot about it," Morrison snarled.

"It seems to me we should let Dillon have his way. That way Pratt won't have the expense of the trial, hanging and burring of two piles of horse manure," Wally Baker said as he leaned back in his chair.

Morrison looked across the table at the deputised man, "You know Wally, sometimes you actually make sense."

Wally Barker leaned forward, "Thanks, Burt. Now how about another drink?" he said sliding his glass toward Morrison who was next to the partial bottle of whiskey. Morrison snorted, "You drink what you want," he said pushing the bottle into the middle of the table. "If we're in agreement that Dillon holds the trial here, I'm going to bed," he said trowing back the last of the whiskey in his glass.

"Yeah, I think we're in agreement," Jim Marsh stated.

"Good. I'm getting a room and hitting the hay. I don't want to see my horse until morning," Morrison stated. "We'll ride back to Pratt tomorrow, well, I mean in the morning," he corrected himself. "There we will wait for Dillon to get the trial organized. In fact," Morrison said leaning on the table as the alcohol began to take its effect, "I'll stop by and tell Matt that myself, tomorrow" he said wavering on his feet before pushing off to the service counter to get a room.

"I'm tired too," Marsh said and stood. Baker quickly poured another drink and downed it just as quickly, "Me too," he said getting to his feet.

Within minutes, the posse from Pratt had retired for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly pushed himself up from the roll top desk in Doc's office. He assumed that he had fallen asleep there, but he had not recollection of it what's so ever. O'Brien yawned and stretched his arms out the sides before he rubbed his eyes with the knuckles of his hands. Again he yawned.

Slowly Newly stood and walked to the little wood stove, and placed a small log on the fire. The room, was still comfortable, despite the cold weather outside.

Newly ran his left hand over his face as he tried to wake himself up. The part time deputy looked over to the door that led into the back room where the doctor lay. Newly wet his lips and walked slowly to the door. He didn't hear a sound all night. Newly stepped to the door and looked down to the bed where he saw Doc's chest rising and falling as it should. Newly let out a quite sigh.

Carefully O'Brien stepped into the room and lowered himself to the edge of the bed where he placed his hand on Doc's forehead. Newly ticked his head, as he felt that Doc was running a slight fever. Carefully he pulled back the blankets and checked the dressing over the wound in Doc's side, "Looks like I need to change that," he spoke to himself as he gently placed the blankest back over Doc. He stood and walked to the outer office where he watched Kitty Russell come though the door.

"Miss Kitty?" Newly asked.

Kitty smiled, and placed a tray of food onto the desk, "I'm sure you are starving by now," she said stepping to the door and looking down at Doc. "How is he?" she asked.

Newly joined her, "He's got a slight fever and I need to change the dressings, but I think he's doing really well," he smiled and looked at Kitty. Kitty's eyes lifted to Newly, "Thank you," she smiled weakly.

"How's Festus?" Newly asked as he returned to the desk to look under the gingham napkin at the food.

"You know Festus," Kitty snorted. "He's had breakfast and is wanting to know when he can get back to work," she smiled.

"You tell him from me, that it will be a few weeks before he's going to get back to work," Newly said as he nibbled on a piece of toast.

Kitty shook her head no, "I'll leave that to you," she said and moved to the door.

Newly sighed. "Thanks for brining this up," he said looking down at the tray.

"Let me know if you need help with Doc, later," she smiled before she turned away to leave.

"I surely will," Newly said chewing on more toast.

By the time Kitty got to the bottom of the stairs, Wilbur Jonas was out front of his general store. He was watching the posse from Pratt as they rode down Front Street toward the jail house. Kitty stopped at Jonas' elbow, "What do you suppose they want?" Jonas asked.

"Matt says they want the prisoners," Kitty answered.

"They can't take them like that!" Jonas protested and turned to get his shoot gun out from under the counter of the store. Kitty watched the store owner, "What are you going to do?" she asked as Jonas rejoined her on the boardwalk.

"If they give Matt a hard time, I'll be here to back him up," Jonas said with the gun draped over his forearm.

Kitty tried to hide her smiled, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," she said as she looked Jonas in the eye. He was determined to help. "Me too," he said staring down the street watching the men dismount and one by one entering the jail house.

Matt stood with his arms folded across his chest as he stood between Morrison's men and the wooden door that led into the holding cells, "I thought I told you men to go home," Matt growled.

Morrison put his hands in the air, "You did indeed tell us that, and we're here to say we're going. My men and I didn't want to ride through the night," Morrison stated. Matt nodded.

"However, marshal, we want to know when the trial will be," Morrison said.

Matt slowly relaxed and walked to his desk, "I'm trying to arranged to have Judge Brooker here by the end of the week. I've sent him a report and once he gets here, we'll have time to go over the case, at which point I will send for you," he pointed to Morrison.

"What about my men?" Morrison asked.

"If they want to watch the court case, they are welcomed to, but it's you that will be taking the stand," Matt said.

Morrison pursed his lips, "I've done nothing wrong!" he huffed.

Matt took two steps toward the Pratt deputy, "I didn't say you did," he said quietly. "Now get on your horses and leave Dodge," he ordered.

Morrison glared at Matt and finally turned, "Let's get home," he said to his posse and pushed passed his men to get out to his horse first. Quickly Morrison was up onto his horse and rode up the street with his men straggling behind.

Kitty and Jonas watched on, "Well what do you make of that?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know, but we can find out," Kitty said and side stepped the store owner on her way over to the jail house.

Matt fussed with the fire as both Kitty and Jonas stepped through the door. Jonas still had the shot gun in his hands, "I suppose you want the prisoners too?" Matt snapped at the store owner. Jonas' mouth dropped open, "Well, no," he stammered.

"Matt what happened?" Kitty quickly jumped in to save Jonas.

"I told Morrison to get out of town last night after they wanted the prisoners. They finally came to their senses and are leaving," Matt huffed. He looked at Jonas, "I assume you were going to be my back up," he said with a slightly mellower tone.

Jonas looked down at the gun in his hands and then back to Matt and only nodded.

"Thanks, Jonas," Matt smiled.

Kitty took Matt by the arm, "I think you need a good meal," she said and guided him to the door. Matt made a face that indicated that was certainly a good thing. He stoped and looked over to Jonas, "Seeing how it's still really early and you have that gun, would you mind watching over things?" Matt asked.

Jonas swallowed and once again looked down at the but before he could offer an answer, Matt and Kitty had left him alone in the jail house. "Well," he sighed and looked around nervously.


	30. Chapter 30

Judge Brooker sat on the small chair next to the bed in the back room as he listened to Doc tell his tale of events. Brooker, Newly and Matt shook their heads and tried to place themselves in the doctor's footsteps throughout the ordeal.

Brooker leaned forward, "Well, Doc, I don't know how you did what you did," he smiled. "It seems like this is a done deal," he said referring to the trial.

"I had to protect Kitty," Doc said. "I knew that they would use her to protect themselves in the end, and they did," he said with his eyes cast downward. "If I hadn't been so damned in a hurry to get us out of there, I wouldn't have got myself shot, or Festus for that matter," he sighed.

Matt folded his arms across his chest, "I don't think you had much time to do that kind of thinking," he said to Doc.

"Maybe not," Doc looked up at Matt. "It's always hindsight," Doc said. "There's always that feeling of what if I had done something else," he said.

Brooker looked up at Matt and then back to Doc, "Will you be able to take the stand tomorrow?" Brooker asked the doctor.

Doc nodded, "Yes. I need to get out of this bed for more than a few minutes a day," he said looking up to Newly.

"Doc, don't push yourself," Newly warned.

"Who's the doctor here?" Doc grumbled and swung his feet out from under the blankets while slowly pulling on his house coat.

Judge Brooker stood and looked at Matt and Newly, "If he's well enough, the trial will begin at ten tomorrow morning," he said gathering his coat and hat and walked to the door.

"I certainly will be well enough. Don't ask these two!" Doc snapped.

Newly looked at Matt, "I'd say he's feeling better already!" Matt bit his tongue as he saw the look the young man received. "I'll go with the judge. We need to go over some things anyhow," Matt said and followed Brooker to the door.

"Sure, run off," Doc said as he shuffled out to the main office behind the two men. He stopped at the desk and looked down at the paperwork piled neatly. "I've got too much to do, to be laying in that bed, anyways," Doc growled and looked back at Newly.

Newly shrugged his shoulders, "We're only looking out for you Doc," he said with a slight smile.

"Pshaw!" Doc snorted just as Kitty entered the room.

"Well that's a fine sight!" she said from the doorway. Doc looked down at himself and then back up to Kitty.

"Good thing you don't have a mirror out here. It'd break!" she mused.

"You too, huh?" Doc scoffed.

"You haven't shaved in a week!" Kitty exclaimed as she walked over to her dearest friend. Doc ran his right hand over the long stubble of his silver beard. "I guess I must look a sight," he said with a sigh.

Kitty ran her hand across Doc's shoulder, "We'll get you cleaned up," she smiled with a wink. "We will?" he looked up at Kitty sheepishly. Kitty nodded, "First, however, I'm going over to Del Monicos and am going to bring you some lunch and seeing how Newly said you are getting your appetite back, I wanted to bring you something you'd really like," she smiled.

Doc paused, and looked at Kitty, "I'd love a steak and eggs," the said with a tick of his head and a sly smile under his silver moustache.

"Alright," Kitty smiled. "I'll be back in a moment. In the meantime, Newly, if you could boil some water," she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Newly smiled. The look on Doc's face was as if he'd been offered a last supper as he watched Newly with the wood stove and Kitty leave for the food. "I don't look that bad, do I?" he asked.

Newly looked up over his shoulder, "Truth be known, Doc, you look worse!" he winked. Doc waved his hand toward Newly and sat down in his chair, "Some friends," he grumbled with a hint of humour in his tone. Newly went on about his business with a smile on his face. In the young man's books, Doc was almost back to his normal self, for which he was grateful for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Dodge City town hall was filled to capacity as everyone for miles around wanted to find what would come of the men that were responsible for the death of sheriff Paxton in Pratt and the kidnapping and injuries to Doc, Kitty and Festus. A loud mummer filled the air as people jockeyed for positions and chairs.

Matt sat with Doc near the front, "I didn't think that this many people would have shown up," the marshal said in a hushed tone to the doctor. Doc was busy trying to settle his nerves as he looked around the room for familiar faces, "What?' he said looking back at Matt.

"Nothing," Matt said. He didn't think Doc heard him that time either.

Kitty and Festus sat behind Matt and Doc. In time they would be called to the witness stand.

Across the room, were Eric Fowler and Royce McClellan. Doc couldn't help but look at that the two men, "Don't that take all," Doc nudged Matt.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Those two over there," Doc jabbed his right index finger in the direction of the two prisoners. "They're just sitting there looking as innocent as can be," he grumbled.

"They are just putting on a show for everyone," Matt said. "We know what they've done," he said as he eyes caught sight of deputy Burt Morrison from Pratt. "I'll be back in a minute," he said getting to his feet. Doc watched as Matt wove through the crowd to meet the deputy.

Morrison did his best to ignore Matt as he approached, "You were supposed to be here yesterday," Matt said.

"I didn't make it," Morrison stated.

"Look, if you are here for your own good, yo might as well turn around and leave," Matt growled.

"I'm here to see two men found guilty and hang," Morrisons eyes locked onto Matt's.

"You seem pretty sure about that, don't you?" Matt asked.

"Gunning a man down in the street is against the law, or don't you know it?" Morrison flicked his fingers on Matt's badge and began to walk away. Matt grabbed Morrison by the arm, "You better sit down over here, son," he said sternly.

"I'll sit where I damn well please," Morrison said trying to pull his arm away from Matts' grasp.

Newly stepped up behind Morrison, "Need a hand, marshal?" he asked.

Morrison looked over his shoulder and saw the badge on the man behind him, "You'll see, marshal. They will die for what they did," he seethed.

Matt pursed his lips and quickly snatched the gun from Morrison's gun belt, "Get over there and sit," he growled and handed the gun to Newly.

Morrison pushed his way over to a seat near where Matt and the doctor were seated.

Within moments, the bailiff asked everyone to rise while judge Brooker took his place at the table at the front of the room, "Take your seats," the bailiff ordered - there wasn't a sound in the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Defence lawyer Cedric Dawson stood with his arms folder tightly across his chest as he listened to Doc's testimony. He shook his head, "Now come doctor. You can't be serious!" Dawson finally stated with his arms dropping to his sides.

"I most certainly am. Do you think that I would waste my time and everyone else's for that matter, by perjuring myself?" Doc growled.

"What I meant, doctor, is that you expect this jury is to believe that my clients came into Dodge and took you and Miss Russell all the way out to old Dodge Town without your permission?" Dawson asked.

"The term is kidnapped and yes, they did!" Doc snapped. "It wasn't the whole lot of them either, but it certainly was that one there," Doc pointed to Eric Fowler who sat next to a guard. Fowler wore a docile look on his face.

"If there were two of you and one of him, why didn't you resist?" Dawson asked.

"Would you resist if he had a gun aimed at you?" Doc countered. "I certainly wasn't going risk Kitty getting hurt, either," Doc snapped back.

Dawson flapped, "Don't answer my question with another question!" he ordered as tried to retain his composure. A light chuckle rose from the crowded town hall due to Doc's statement about the gun. Dawson tugged on his vest to show his disapproval. Judge Brooker rapped his gavel on the desk to quiet the room, "Doctor, please answer lawyer Dawson's question," he spoke.

Doc drew his hand over his moustache and glared at Brooker and then Dawson. He hated this sort of procedure – he'd already spoken his piece, but not to the liking of the court. "Eric Fowler entered the Long Branch with his gun drawn and with every intention of making Miss Russell and me go with him. At that time I didn't know why," Doc said. "I never argue with someone that has a gun drawn on me," he stated. "And," Doc exclaimed, "I bet any money that it wasn't his intentions to take Kitty, but he couldn't leave her behind because she would have told Matt," he said.

Dawson ran his hand across the back of his neck, "Once you realized why Mr. Fowler took you, did you understand his need for your services?" the young lawyer asked Doc.

Doc bit his lip as he formulated an answer, "I'm sworn under an oath to save people's lives. Normally they are brought to my office or I'm asked to go with someone, however, on occasion, someone like Fowler comes along and I'm _made_ to help," Doc said.

"Does that mean that you weren't willing to help Mr. McClellan?" Dawson asked.

"No, that does not mean that I was unwilling to help," Doc stated, "it just made the situation worse!" he pointed out. "I was quick to put the pieces together and read about the shooting in Pratt. I knew full well that McClellan was the one they said got away after he shot the sheriff," he concluded with a tick to his head.

Burt Morrison shifted in his chair, "Doc should have let him die," he growled under his breath, but loud enough that Matt heard him. Matt's eyes narrowed as he looked at Morrison. Matt was still trying to figure Morrison out.

Dawson turned away from Doc, "Those are all my questions for now," he said. Brooker indicated that Doc could take his seat. Doc nodded and then slowly stood, holding his side, as he walked across the floor to the chair next to Kitty Russell. Once he finally got seated, Kitty ran her right hand across the doctor's shoulder, "How are you feeling?" she whispered. Doc motioned that he was fine for the time being. He watched at the State lawyer called Mrs. Paxton to the stand. A mummer arose from the crowd.

Again Morrison shifted in his chair. Matt looked at the deputy who completely ignored the look he was getting from the marshal. Morrison watched as Charlotte Paxton took the witness chair and was sworn in.

State lawyer Richard Shearer approached Mrs. Paxton, "Mrs. Paxton, would you please tell us what you know of Royce McClellan?" he asked.

Charlotte Paxton cleared her throat and wet her lips while glancing over to McClellan, "How far back do you want me to go?" she asked looking quickly at the lawyer.

"Let's start with the bank robbery eleven or so years ago," Shearer smiled.

"Mr. McClellan's young brother was involved with that robbery. He some how got mixed up with Eric Fowler and that despicable William Hatton," she stated. "I can't recall how Mr. McClellan was involved with that gang," she said.

"He was their main watchman, wasn't he?" Shearer asked.

"I can't recall," Paxton said.

"Fine. What happened the night of the robbery?" Shearer asked as the pushed his hands into his trouser pockets.

"They managed to get into the back and killed the clerk and Mr. Renwick. As they left, my husband and his deputies were outside and ordered them to stop. The only one that did was Danny McClellan," Paxton said.

"And then what happened?" Shearer asked.

"I can't get the look on his face out of my mind. Harry was determined to make them pay. The young boy just froze in his footsteps, and Harry still fired at him. He died within minutes," Charlotte wept.

"And no one did anything?" Shearer asked.

"No one would dare dispute my husband's authority!" Paxton said. "Not even me. I've had to live with these images in my mind all these years," she cried.

"And what did Royce McClellan do after this?" Shearer asked.

"He vowed revenge, but the years came and went and nothing came of it, until those two returned to Pratt," Mrs. Paxton pointed toward Eric Fowler. "They ruined everything!" she gasped.

Morrison was almost to his feet when Matt pulled him back to his chair, "What's your problem?" he said still holding Morrison's shoulder.

"None of your damn business," Morrison hissed and pulled himself from Matt's grasp. Judge Brooker and the two lawyers watched on as Morrison finally settled, "One more outburst like that, sir, and I will have you removed from this court room," Brooker warned.

"Stop making her relive the past!" Morrison said as he jumped to his feet wagging his finger at lawyer Shearer.

Charlotte Paxton was crying heavily and had her hands cupped over her face. The whole room was talking and Brooker hammered his gavel hard onto the desk. Kitty, Doc, and Matt exchanged looks.

Brooker looked at Morrison, "Do you have something to say?" he asked sternly.

Morrison stood with his mouth open and he swallowed, "It wasn't Paxton's bullet that killed Danny," he said. The room was a buzz with talk and Brooker tried to bring back order to the hearing as he pounded the gavel on the desk.

Royce McClellan was leaning forward and his eyes narrowed at Morrison as the deputy looked around the room. "It was Mrs. Paxton's derringer that fired the fatal shot," he said. "Sheriff Paxton hid this all these years," he said. "He said that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Danny scared her," Morrison said.

Brooker sat back in his chair, "So, in fact all these years, Hatton, Fowler and McClellan were still under the impression that sheriff Paxton was the shooter, and that Hatton and Fowler hired McClellan to exact revenge on an innocent man," he said. Morrison's shoulders slumped. The whole room watched with intense interest. Matt looked at Kitty, "She never said anything about that in the telegram," he whispered. Kitty shook her head in disbelief, "She must have suppressed those thoughts for so long that she forgot she did it!" Kitty stated. Matt nodded.

Across the room, Eric Fowler fumed. "That's why he never did any time," Fowler hissed and stood quickly pulling the gun out of the guard's hands. Without aiming, fired several shots across the room. Mass panic gripped the people inside the room as everyone ducted for cover as the guard subdued Fowler.


	32. Chapter 32

Once Eric Fowler was under control, several guards escorted him out of the court room as people slowly began to poke their heads up to see what was going on. Matt was one of the first on his feet and he quickly surveyed the room to see if anyone was hit. He quickly looked down at himself and all way fine. Not so for Burt Morrison who caught a bullet in the leg.

Matt's eyes lifted to the judge's table and saw Brooker struggling to sit up against the wall. Matt dashed across the room and knelt down next to the judge, "Judge?" he asked as he assisted Brooker to sit.

"One hit me in the arm," the judge said looking down at the blood seeping through his finger.

Doc and Kitty were slowly getting to their feet, "You all right, Kitty?" Doc asked.

Kitty nodded without saying a word, "Yeah," she finally said. "And you?" she looked at Doc. "I'm fine," he said although he lied as he moved passed Kitty toward Matt and the judge, but his eyes then rested on Charlotte Paxton who was flopped back over the chair she was seated in, next to the judge's desk.

"Mrs. Paxton?" Doc stepped closer then he stopped in his track. A dark read stain of blood cover the woman's white blouse over her heart. Doc slowly moved forward and placed his hand gently on the woman's neck. There was no pulse, and with the amount of blood he didn't expect to find one.

Matt stood up and looked at Doc, "Is she all right?" he asked. Doc only shook his head no before moving over to the judge and knelling next to him. "She's dead," he said.

Brooker looked up at Doc and Matt, "I assure you both that Eric Fowler will find his way to the end of a rope now," he said as he blinked his eyes to try and stay conscious.

"Better get him to my office," Doc looked at Matt. "The judge isn't used to being shot," he said as he slowly pulled himself to his feet and held his side under his vest. Thankfully Matt wasn't paying him any attention. Doc turned away and looked at his blood cover hand, he knew he tore several sutures. Oc grit his teeth and then turned to Burt Morrison who was being assisted by several men from Pratt. Doc ambled over, "I have to look at the judge before you," he told Morrison. "I'll give you something for the pain," Doc stated as he slowly walked out of the hall following Matt and a few men who were helping judge Brooker.

Newly O'Brien, Sam Noonan and Wilbur Jonas removed Royce McClellan from the building and took him to the jail. McClellan wore a smug look on his face knowing that Fowler did what he wanted to do, and that he was going to pay the ultimate price - as McClellan say it, but might do time for conspiring to kill the sheriff and Dillon, but everyone was saying his fight was clean with Paxton in Pratt. He almost wanted to laugh out loud, but he eyed the men and women around him and decided that he's just let the court take its course.

As the group made their way across to Doc's office, Doc looked quickly around and still all the attention was on the judge. He stopped for a moment and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and stuffed it between his side and his shirt. Thankfully he pulled sutures weren't bleeding that badly, but dang, they hurt.

Within ten minutes of the ruckus at the town hall, most people who were there had either gone home or back to where they were staying. Leaving the street almost empty.

Doc followed the men up to his office and ordered Matt to help Brooker out of his coat. The judge tremble, "I've never been shot before," he said.

Doc looked up into Brooker's eyes, "I'm surprised at that," he said. He meant it in a humourous way , but Brooker didn't know how to take the comment, "I need to lay down," Brooker stated and Matt helped him back down on to the examination table.

Doc only removed his over coat, in hopes of hiding his side, but Matt finally noticed. The marshal looked up at Doc who was busy cutting away at Brooker's sleeve, "Go easy on him, Doc. And you too."

Doc looked up at Matt and saw the marshal's eyes dip down to the doctor's side, "Certainly," he said and went on about his business. Doc looked then looked up to all the men in the room, "I don't need an audience," he grumbled.

Matt took the cue, "Come on men, Doc's got everything under control," he said as he herded the men out of the office and looked back at his friend. "He's one stubborn goat," Matt said under his breath and pulled the door closed behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days had passed since the shootings at the trial. Both Eric Fowler and Royce McClellan remained behind bars in the Dodge City jail. Matt sat with judge Brooker who had his arm in a sling, "Matt, you will have to send Eric Fowler to Hayes. I have sighed papers for his execution," Brooker said sliding the telegrams across Matt's desk.

Matt nodded, "I figured that it would come to this for him," he said as he read the telegram. Slowly he looked up to Brooker, "What about McClellan?" Matt asked.

Brooker looked down at his arm in thought, "I suppose he should have a fair trial, separate from the other," he slowly looked up to Matt.

Matt made a face, "From all accounts, the gun fight that killed sheriff Paxton was fair," Matt said looking up at Brooker.

Judge Brooker nodded, "I read about that too. However, he didn't come into Pratt on his own accord. William Hatton and Eric Fowler paid him," Brooker pointed out.

Matt nodded, "And he was supposed to come here to face me," Matt added.

"A rational man doesn't take money to shoot men, especially lawmen!" Brooker stated, just as the jail house door opened and Doc Adams stepped down into the jail house. Both Matt and Brooker looked yup, "Doc?" Matt asked.

"I've been looking all over Dodge for him!" he pointed to Brooker.

"Sorry, Doc. I needed to discuss this matter with Matt," Brooker said.

"You could have at least told me where you were off too," Doc slowly eased himself down on to the other chair.

"Doc, are you all right?" Matt asked.

"Mostly," Doc grumbled and picked up the newspaper. "I got Morrison out of my hair and no his way back to Pratt, so, yes, mostly."

"Mostly?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Mostly. I pulled some things while ducking out of the hail of bullets the other day," Doc said as he furled the news paper out to read it. "I'm just fine, unless you ask me my thoughts on other matters like Fowler and McClellan," he said as he continued with the newspaper.

Judge Brooker's right eyebrow rose upwards, "Doc?"

Doc lowered the newspaper, "I knew those two were bad when they were put away. And I knew that they wouldn't change regardless how much therapy and guidance they got," Doc shifted his position toward the judge, "Remember I was there and I've seen what some men are like. Even in a system that was set up to rehabilitate them, things are a sealed deal," Doc stated.

"So you sensed that Hatton and Fowler would do something?" Brooker asked.

Matt interrupted, "He did and I didn't believe him," Matt sighed. Brooker looked over at Matt, "Why?"

Matt shrugged, "It was some time ago that Doc was through there, on a very brief basis, I might add," Matt said as he stood, "but I believed in the system," he said. "I felt that Hatton and Fowler put in their time and they had to have passed to get their freedom back," Matt stated.

Brooker nodded and slowly stood. "Matt. Doc. I'll see that Royce McClellan gets a fair trial in Hayes as well. You folks have had enough trouble for the likes of him," Brooker said as he walked to the door.

"Where do you see Royce McClellan ending up?" Doc had to ask.

Brooker thought about it for a moment, "Leavenworth, I would wager. Seems their system works a little better," he said patting Doc on the shoulder before he left the jail house.

"Hum," Doc mused. "Leavenworth," he ticked his head.

Matt looked at his friend, "Doc. I owe you a drink," he smiled and placed his big hand on Doc's shoulder. Doc looked up at Matt. "Yes you do!" he said as he moved to the door. Matt smiled and shook his head and followed Doc out onto the street and over to the Long Branch Saloon.


End file.
